Night Changes
by mmhem
Summary: One Direction are supernatural creatures and the Winchesters are hunting them. What could go wrong? Love, pain, and hilarity.
1. You're Giving Me A Heart Attack

**'re Giving Me a Heart Attack**

 **Harry POV**

I didn't mean to become a werewolf. It just happened. I am Harry Styles, international pop sensation, and I also happen to be a werewolf. It all happened when I met my one true love. He's the rope to my anchor and the dagger to my rose. He is Louis Tomlinson.

5 years ago, I stumbled into that concert bathroom not suspecting a thing. The Script was blaring through the thin tiled walls and my head was beginning to spin. But that didn't stop me from noticing the super hot guy that was washing his hands by the sink. I hadn't come out as gay yet, but looking at this guy made me want to run out of that closet and never look back. So, nothing was stopping me from "accidentally" bumping into that guy.

"Oops." I murmured, letting my shoulder brush his for much longer than needed.

"Hi." he smirked, his blue orbs staring into mine. Our eyes locked for a second longer before I sauntered into the stall. There was no better place to meet a guy then a bathroom, right?

When I was done with my business, I moved to slide open the lock. If I was lucky that guy would still be there and we could do a bit more than just stare at each other, but a loud bang interrupted my sexual thoughts. I heard someone swear loudly before things got weird.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little Tomlinson." A gruff voice growled. I tried to peer over the stall door but I couldn't get a good view. My worn out converse from balling it up too hard weren't exactly helping. I settled on squinting through the crack in between the door and wall, finally able to see what was going on.

"What are you mutts doing here?" That familiar sweet voice said not so sweetly. Blue Eyes aka Tomlinson didn't seem very adorable now as he balled up his fists and glared at the mountains of guys that stood before him. Zayn always told me I had bad taste in guys, but Tomlinson seemed pretty messed up to be picking a fight with these people.

The man who rammed through the door moments ago smirked at Blue Eyes then suddenly began to change. His mean face became pinched and… dog-like? In only a few moments, the man had grown thick fur, sharp claws, and gleaming red eyes. What the hell was going on?

Blue Eyes acted fast, pulling a dagger from his belt, which I somehow hadn't noticed when I was throwing myself at him. He quickly got into an attack position and was about to pounce when the door slammed open again, this time leaving a dent in the wall.

Another man walked in followed by two more half guy leading them was a heavy set Mexican man who appeared to be completely unintimidating. Yet, Tomlinson looked surprised and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Naughty Boy." Blue Eyes snarled. Naughty Boy? What kind of name was that? Why would a powerful half dog follow someone like that loser? I attempted to push the questions out of my mind considering there were weirder things to be thinking about. Dog humans. Assassin with pretty eyes. Being locked in a bathroom.

"Ah, Louis Tomlinson. We meet again, at last." Naughty Boy said smoothly. "I've been looking forward to our next chat. My wolves didn't appreciate your last visit and I thought I would give them a treat."

Louis Tomlinson. That was his name. I'd never heard it before but it sounded like music to my ears. I watched carefully as he raised his dagger, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"How caring of you." Louis spit. "Too bad your mutts can't tell right from left."

Naughty Boy glared at Louis but contained himself. "You ungrateful vampires. Why don't you put down that knife and show us what you're really made of. It's been awhile since I've seen those fangs of yours."

The dog-men growled in unison, their eyes glowing and hungry. Louis didn't drop his dagger as the tension grew to a breaking point. With one flick of his wrist, Naughty Boy made the dogs attack.

Ok, this was way too weird. I didn't know where the bravery came from but without hesitation I launched out of the stall and in front of Louis, using myself as a human shield. The dogs stopped in their tracks, barely concealing their surprise. Naughty Boy's eyes widened a bit but that was all he gave me. Suddenly, I realized I probably shouldn't have done that. Especially since I wasn't an assassin or a dog-man. I was just Harry. Naughty Boy began to laugh and I wished I hadn't gone to the bathroom at all.

"That was a bad idea." I muttered, backing into the grimy stall door.

"No shit." Louis whispered back, glaring at me. His jawline could cut through cement but that was besides the point.

Then, a lot of things happened at once. Naughty Boy's henchmen pounced, their mouths foaming and eyes sparkling. I did all I could to stop from squealing in fear as I leaped back into the stall, avoiding their sharp claws. Louis didn't waste time stabbing at the dogs, pulling their attention back on him. I tried to pull the stall door closed but a surprisingly strong hand grabbed my wrist before I could. I looked up to see Naughty Boy smiling evilly at me.

"Not so fast." he chuckled, pulling me out of the stall.

One second I was nose to nose with Naughty Boy, the next I was under the weight of a huge wolf. The last thing I remember is the sharp pain of teeth on my shoulder and the thought that Louis "Blue Eyes" Tomlinson might not be safe.


	2. I Won't Act My Age

**2\. I Won't Act My Age**

 **Dean POV**

I've killed lots of things in my day. Demons, ghosts, leviathans, angels. I've been to hell, purgatory, heaven, and lived through the apocalypse. My brother and I are probably the most well known hunters in the world. Yet, never have I had to kill an international pop sensation. Until now.

"You ready?" Sam calls from the parking lot.

"Yeah." I answer, reluctantly zipping my dufflebag and glaring at the open door of the motel room.

After getting the mysterious call about our new case, Sam hadn't wasted any time packing all of our things and heading out. I didn't understand why he was so interested in these people, but I couldn't argue with him when he was this determined. So our flight was booked, our baggage packed, and our research started. And let me tell you, reading about pubescent boy band members wasn't my idea of fun.

I trudge out to my 67 Chevy Impala, where Sam is impatiently waiting for me. He has his infamous bitch face on, which meant I definitely shouldn't push his buttons. I slip into the driver's seat as Sam gets in the passenger and we're off, driving in silence. Who knew hunting One Direction would be so irritating?

Sam slams the door behind him as he slips back into his seat and throws the plastic Target bag at me. I eagerly peek in, hoping for a warm apple pie but all I get are a bunch of books.

"What the hell is this?" I ask, gesturing disgustedly at the five band members on the cover of the books. "I wanted pie."

Sam rolls his eyes, taking the bag from me and pulling out one of the books. "The voice on the phone insisted we get all the information we can on these guys, so there's no better place to look than fan books."

"Come on Sam, do I look like I'm 12 years old?" I whine, regretting ever answering that damn phone call. "Why are we even listening to that voice anyway? This could be one big prank."

Sam didn't say anything but I knew I had somehow crossed a line. Sam knew what he was doing and apparently he was expecting me to go right along with it. I sighed quietly to myself before turning the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

After driving in silence for a while, Sam looks up from the book that he was reading. "Did you know that Niall Horan is Irish and the rest of them are British?" I roll my eyes and keep driving.

After about another ten minutes of driving, Sam starts digging in his backpack. In a second, he pulls what looks like a little black box from his bag. On the top of it, in messy handwriting, it says: SAM'S FIRE MIXTAPE

Before I can protest, he pushes the tape into the radio and my Lynyrd Skynyrd tape stops playing. After a second, the familiar tune of one of the band's most famous songs comes through the speakers.

"You're insecure… Don't know what for… You're turning head when we walk through the do-or…"

I try to hold in the lyrics but after the first chorus I'm singing along. It's hard to tell so early on, but I think I might have One Direction Infection. But don't tell Sam.


	3. Why Don't We Go There?

**3\. Why Don't We Go There**

 **Sam's POV**

"Thank you for flying with Air-Merica! We hope you enjoyed your flight and you may exit at the back. Have a good rest of your day!"

"I most certainly did not enjoy my flight and I will not have a good rest of my day," Dean grumbled angrily from his seat. I laugh quietly and wait for the walkway to clear.

Why are we in Britain anyway?" Dean asks as we exit the plane.

"I've told you like seven times already, this Styles kid is part of something more dangerous than he knows. He was turned by Naughty Boy himself." I told him. Dean doesn't understand the importance of this at all. He gives me a look of confusion and I sigh.

"Just go with the flow, Dean," I say and he just nods.

Together we walk from the plane and into the airport waiting area. It's full of people with varying accents and languages and for a second I'm lost in the crowd. Dean tenses beside me and I almost feel sorry for putting him through this. I've told him plenty of lies before but this time seems bigger. The thought of him finding out makes my stomach churn so I push it away. What Dean doesn't know won't hurt him.

We push carefully through the sea of people, trying to be as small as possible which is pretty hard for me aka The Moose. Finally we get to the edge of the crowd and begin moving towards the exit. We almost make it but Dean's hand on my arm stops me.

"Wait, Sam." Dean says pulling me to a rack of magazines and newspapers. He points to one of the many magazines on the rack and I'm met with an all too familiar face.

"ZAYN MALIK LEFT ONE DIRECTION!" Dean shouts loudly. A few heads turn our way but he doesn't seem to care, snatching the magazine from the rack and thrashing it around. "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"

"Dean," I whisper. "Be quiet, you're making a scene."

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF I'M MAKING A SCENE! _ZAYN MALIK LEFT ONE DIRECTION!_ " Now we have a crowd surrounding us, looking disgusted by Dean's display. I laugh uncomfortably and gently guide Dean from the waiting area, handing money to the magazine guy who looks just as embarrassed as me.

We begin to walk out into the humid air, my hands on Dean's shoulders and his eyes still scanning the front page of the magazine with his jaw dropped. When we first got "the call" Dean was seemingly furious, ranting about how he was a hunter and didn't deal with stupid boy bands, but I could tell he was interested. And by the way he was singing "What Makes You Beautiful", I could tell he was just as dedicated as me. But for all different reasons.

"You still sure you aren't interested in this case?" I laugh, steering Dean toward the sidewalk. The sky was cloudy, threatening rain and I knew I couldn't risk Dean having another breakdown so I gesture for a taxi, hoping we could be at a motel by sunset.

"Shut up Sammy, this is serious." Dean says, rolling up the magazine in his hands and shoving it into his jacket's pocket. "We could use this as evidence somehow."

I nod in approval and try not to make it obvious I'm avoiding eye contact. Luckily, Dean doesn't notice, still caught in his Zayn rampage. It's pretty easy to keep things from Dean, but I have to be extra careful. This is one secret that won't be easy to keep.


	4. I'm Half A Heart Without You

**4\. I'm Half a Heart Without You**

 **Louis' POV**

Zayn left. My best friend left the band. Five years in. I honestly thought we were going to be performing until we were 80 years old but I guess not. He told us he left from the gay dating rumors that were flying around but everyone knows him and Perrie were happy, right?

I sit here, crying into Harry's shoulder in our hotel room. We just woke up to find Zayn's room empty with only a note on his pillow case saying he's already worked out the details with our shitty management and is moving on with another music producer.

"I'm hungry," I tell Harry. And I don't mean hungry for twinkies.

"Wanna go hunting?" He asks in a sweet voice and rubs my cheek lovingly.

I nod. "But I'm sick of animal."

I feel Harry stiffen. "You mean… you want, like-"

"Human," I finish his sentence.

I've been living off animal my whole life. Or at least trying to. And since Harry turned, he's only ever killed one person and that was enough for him. He couldn't help himself when he was a newborn. That's why we've never been caught by hunters. We were low-risk because, well, we're part of One Direction, so no one really expects us to be supernatural creatures. Harry has never joined other werewolves because he's only really trusted me. I've been protecting him ever since that day in the bathroom.

But today, the risk seems worth it. Besides, we've heard the rumors. The hunters are coming and they won't back down without a fight. We're screwed anyway, so why not? It's about time Harry learns what it's like to be a real animal.

"I don't like this." Harry whispers in my ear, his breath clouding in the cold air. "It's not right."

I sigh for about the hundredth time, not bothering to look back at my worried boyfriend. Sometimes I forget that he's just a child compared to me. He hasn't seen what I've seen. He's only killed one person for God's sake! I hate admitting it, but I'm a monster. And I don't like seeing these two parts of my life collide but I have no other choice.

"It's fine, Harry." I say, continuing to trudge down the narrow path.

By now we're deep in the forest with only the moon lighting our way. I've been through here plenty of times before but this time feels different. It's hard to remember but the last time I was here was the last time I killed a human. December 1954.

But that's not important. What is important is food.

This land we're walking on is a gold mine for hunting humans. They think they're doing the hunting but really, they're the hunted. I hear the crunching of twigs about forty feet away and we hide behind a tree. When their scent gets stronger, we peer around the trunk and see a father and son with guns in their hands. I look over at Harry and give him a look while mouthing to him, "Let's go."

We separate into different directions and sneak up behind them. Harry looks hesitant but somehow I feel completely comfortable because well, I've done this before.

One second I'm hiding behind a tree, the next I'm launching into the clearing and snapping the father's neck. The kid screams and points his gun at me. I feel a pinch in my shoulder but only laugh darkly, shaking off the pain.

My fangs slide down and I turn to the dead father. I bite into his limp neck and feel the sweet, warm blood fill my mouth. The kid screams louder but stops suddenly when I hear a crack of bone. I look up from the father and turn behind me and see Harry, well, Harry in full wolf form, on top of of the now dead kid. He looks up at me with his big green eyes that are so full of regret and sorrow, but it only lasts a second. When Harry goes into wolf form he becomes more like me. A complete animal. He tears into the boy without mercy.

I start to wonder if this was ever a good idea.


	5. You Stole My Heart

**Stole My Heart**

 **Dean's POV**

Two days into being in England there's a double murder in a shooting range a couple miles from where Sam and I are staying. It was a father drained of all blood and a son ripped to pieces with the heart missing. It sounded gruesome in the police report but the scene was worse in real life.

"Look familiar?" Sam asks, kneeling by the bodies. It seems crazy that someone like Harry Styles could do this and even more unlikely that a werewolf would pair up with a vampire, but this whole case is insane, so what do I expect?

"But who's the vampire?" I say, gesturing to the father's body, which is now purple. There's no trace of leftover blood anywhere. Whoever this vampire is they must've been pretty hungry.

"It must be a girl he's dating or something." Sam shrugs, standing up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Taylor Swift isn't a vampire." I say, remembering the article I read in the magazine from the airport. Apparently, Harry Styles was quite the casanova. Although, I did notice a couple pictures of him and that Louis kid that seemed pretty not platonic. I should know, Cas and I had been going steady for a few months now.

Suddenly, my phone rings and it's Cas himself. I don't bother answering it, looking around for the familiar pop of when he teleports. Without warning, I feel arms wrap around me and the familiar deep voice of my boyfriend. I smiled to myself before turning around and kissing him. I feel him smile against my lips, before I reluctantly pull away.

"Hey, Babe." I murmur, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiles awkwardly, obviously trying to think of a pet name.

"Hello… Sw-sweetie." he mutters, looking down at his feet and blushing. He's still confused about the whole relationship thing, which I find endearing

I smile harder and we stare at each other a bit more but are cut off with Sam clearing his throat.

"If you two are done, there is a father and son dead on the ground," Sam says, rolling his eyes

"A-ah, right, sorry," Cas says awkwardly.

I glare at Sam before turning back to the bodies.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire and a werewolf teaming up?" I ask Cas. He looks puzzled for a second, furrowing his eyebrows (which was insanely cute) before turning to Sam and I.

"I haven't but I think I might be able to track who you're looking for."


	6. They Know I've Waited My Whole Life Just

**Don't Know I've Waited My Whole Life Just To Find A Love That Feels This Right**

 **Harry's POV**

I'm worried. I feel like something will be happening soon. Louis hasn't said much since the kill, the only thing he said was that hunters may be on us, and that makes me more worried. I'm also worried for Louis, I can tell he wants to kill again but I won't let him. It wasn't that it wasn't enjoyable but that it was. Too enjoyable. When I get into that killing zone I can't get out and I don't want to become a monster. Louis says that it's inevitable. I hate to admit it, but I think he enjoyed killing the innocent man. I knew Louis was old, but I didn't know how much he wasn't telling me until I asked him the next day.

"Hey, Lou?" I walk into the hotel bedroom where he was packing his things. Since Zayn left, we're taking a break from the tour which I'm grateful for.

"Sure," Louis answers like he isn't really listening.

I sigh, "Did you enjoy killing that man?"

That got his attention.

"What?"

"Did. You. Enjoy. Killing. That. Man?" I ask him again with more sharper than intended.

He drops the clothes he was folding and gets in my face. "Why would you even ask that?" He spits the words like they taste bad.

I have to look down on him because of the height difference and in any other situation I would've thought it was cute, but not now.

I look down at my feet, my emotions suddenly flow over me. "It's just- I don't know anything about your past," I look up at him. "I don't even know your birthday Louis," my voice cracks before finishing. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

Louis' features soften and he looks at my lips and back at my eyes. "Are you sure you want to know about that?" he asks after a moment of silence.

I nod my head and Louis sighs, guiding me to the bed.

Louis takes a deep breath and begins his story from the start.

 **Louis' POV**

"I was born on December 24, 1900 as William James Tomlinson." I start, fiddling with my fingers. "I had six younger siblings, four of them were twins but the younger twins didn't make it for more than two years. Whooping cough had been going around for awhile.

"I grew up in Doncaster and my childhood was fairly good considering it was the early 1900's. When I was 14 World War One began and they started drafting people to Germany. I wasn't old enough to be in the war and even if I was I don't think my mother would've allowed it. She was always worrying about me, especially since I was the only man in the family and provided most of the income. My father died of pneumonia right after the youngest twins were born, so I had to take care of my family."

Harry takes my hand and squeezes for comfort and I have to take a deep breath before continuing.

"The war ended after 4 years of barely being able to survive. Most of the time I didn't eat because I couldn't bear to see my sisters hungry. It was a miracle when we finally beat Germany.

"But things weren't really getting that much better because a few months after the war ended I got polio."

I hear Harry take a breath and he holds my hand so hard I think it's going to fall off. I never thought I would be telling him this but holding it all in just made the memories feel worse.

"At first it wasn't anything to worry about. Just a few headaches here and there and some throwing up, but I wasn't complaining. All I could hope for was the virus to go away so I could keep working and caring for my family. But things really weren't going my way back then.

"Eventually I started to lose the ability to walk. I had to use a cane and at one point I couldn't work anymore. It got so bad that I couldn't even leave the house. When I was at my worst, my mother decided to get help from a doctor outside of our town. He was known for his miracles but also for using magic and back in those days, magic wasn't exactly accepted.

"When we went to see the doctor I was nearly dead, but he said he had a cure. It would fix the polio but there would be consequences but at that point I was willing to do anything."

"That's how you became a vampire isn't it?" Harry says, turning to me looking stunned. I nod numbly and keep going with the story.

"The doctor gave me vampire blood and in a few days time I was good as new despite having a new taste for blood. I wasn't allowed to go back home but the doctor allowed me one last conversation with my mother.

" 'Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny.' she said. 'Don't become something you're not.' " I hugged her for one last time and let myself cry because I would never see her or my sisters again."

I look at Harry who has tears in his eyes and I realize he should've known this all along. "My mum would've liked you." I whisper, squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry gives me a watery smile and sniffles. "I think I would've liked her too."

"After I turned, I left England for America and became Louis William Tomlinson. And that was the start of my new life."


	7. I'm Gonna Getcha Getcha Getcha Getcha

**7.I'm Gonna Getcha Getcha Getcha Getcha**

 **Sam's POV**

Dean and I enter Niall Horan's hotel room, followed by two huge bodyguards. I didn't think it would be possible to get into the hotel room of ¼ of One Direction, but here we were facing the blonde superstar.

Dean glances uncertainly at me as we take seats at a table across from Niall. Cas said we would be able to interview him about the murders but what we really need is information on Harry and he has nothing to do with these murders. Well, at least nothing yet.

"Hello Mr. Horan, um, we're here to ask you a few questions about a double murder that occurred last night." I say, trying to sound business like. I'm usually good at acting like an FBI agent since I've had so much practice, but questioning an international pop sensation is much different than anything I've ever done.

"Sure." Niall nods, looking a bit suspicious. "Except, I'm just wondering why you're interviewing me. What do I have to do with a double murder."

I look at Dean quickly, hoping he would have an answer to that good question. "Well, uh, you're hotel room is very close to the scene of the murder."

Niall looks pleased with that and I barely contain a sigh of relieve. "Any other questions?" I ask.

"Yeah, why are American FBI investigating a murder in England?" Niall replies, looking a bit suspicious again. I think I hear the bodyguards shift from behind me and I pray that we get away with this.

"We think this murder is connected to others in America." Dean explains quickly, straightening in his chair. Niall looks happy with that and finally seems to relax.

"So, what do you want to know?" Niall asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you happen to know Harry Styles?" I say, folding my hands in front of me and attempting to look intimidating.

"Uh, yeah." Niall says, looking at me as if I was born yesterday. I nod, pretending to scribble something in my notepad.

"And how do you know him?" I continue. I think I hear Dean laugh under his breath and I kick him under the table.

"I'm in a world famous band with him..." Niall answers slowly, like I'm a toddler. I nod again and scribble in my notepad again. Dean clears his throat.

"Where is your friend currently?" Dean asks.

"What does this have to do with the murders?" Niall asks, looking slightly uncomfortable. I think we're finally onto something. I'll have to remember to buy Cas a guinea pig before we go home.

"Like I said, your hotel is near the scene of the crime." Dean answers smoothly. Niall nods but still looks unsettled.

"I'm not sure where he is." Niall says, shrugging his shoulders. "When we put the tour on hold him and our friend Louis sort of disappeared."

I glance at Dean and I can tell he's thinking what I'm thinking. Harry knows that we're on his tail and he's trying to get away. The only question is why is he with this Louis kid?

"So they're missing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Dean. This is more than we bargained for.

"Well, not exactly missing." Niall explains quickly. "If I asked they would probably tell me where they are."

"Do you think you could call him right now?" Dean asks, his voice slightly excited. Niall shrugs and takes out his phone. In a moment, he has his shiny iPhone to his ear and we're just a phone call away from Harry Styles.


	8. This Time I'm Ready To Run

**8\. This Time I'm Ready To Run**

 **Harry's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch with Louis when I get the call. It's Niall, which is odd because usually Niall is pretty cool about me and Louis disappearing. I'm almost hesitant to answer because something might be horribly wrong and I'm having such a nice time with Louis I don't want to ruin it with a bad phone call. But alas I am weak so I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate! What's happenin'?"

"Um… nothing man. What's up?"

I glance over to a curious Louis and mouth "Niall", he nods and carries on watching the show that was playing on the telly.

"Eh, nothing much but there's these two FBI lookin' for yah! Weird right?"

FBI agents?

"Hold that thought Niall," I say and take the phone away from my ear and look at Louis again.

"... Babe?" I ask him.

" Mhm?" he says, not really paying attention.

"Remember when you told me hunters may be on our tail?" I ask him referring to a few night ago when he told me we'll have to be more careful if we were to hunt again.

Louis sat up straighter and looked at me with a bit of fear hidden in his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

I swallow, "No reason, I just think they might be sitting in Niall's hotel room…?"

"What!?" Louis yells and takes the phone from my hand. He talks quickly into the phone, "Niall, get those agents out of the room right now, tell them you won't talk anymore without a lawyer or some shit like that. Just get them out of that room." Louis hangs up the phone and hands it to me.

"C'mon we have to start packing, we're getting out of this city."Louis gets up from where he's sitting and speed walks up the stairs and I quickly follow him. When I finally catch up, I find Louis frantically throwing stuff into a duffle bag.

"Lou," I say to try and get his attention.

"What Harry?" Louis snaps and stops packing.

I was taken aback by his tone since Louis never gets snappy around me. He must notice my hesitation on answering and immediately softens his features and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and stands on his tip toes and whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry"

I sigh and hug his waist. "Why are we rushing? The hunters can't be that bad right?"

It was Louis' turn to sigh, "Harry, I don't think you understand…" He backs away from the hug but keeps his arms around my neck. "Hunters are dangerous. They're not like other humans. They're experienced. They know how to kill you and me. They train all their life to hunt and kill monsters like us."

"We're not monsters, Louis" I tell him forcefully.

"But we are! We live for centuries! We kill humans! I can suck them dry of their blood and you eat their hearts. And we aren't even the worst of our kind. There's monsters that can't even be described because you're dead before you even catch a glimpse of them." He sighs once more. "We're monsters Harry, you're going to have to face the facts."

"I can't do that, Louis" I say shaking my head. I can tell he wants to say something but the conversation is over. I pull out of the embrace and start to pack my own things.

In only ten minutes we're packed and stepping out into the rain. We pull up our hoods and I slide my hand into Louis'. He looks over at me and smiles. I'm not happy to be leaving London, but the thought of having Louis by my side makes the thought less scary.


	9. The Story of My Life

**9\. The Story of My Life**

 **Dean's POV**

"Well seeing Niall Horan was an absolute bust. We got nothing." I complain as Sam and I walk back to our motel room.

"Well not necessarily, we did learn that Styles is teamed up with Lewis-"

"It's pronounced ' Lew-wee' get it right" I growl.

"...Lew-WEE" Sam rolls his eyes when I give him a satisfied smirk. "Anyway, we need to start researching and see if we can find out more about where Styles is."

We enter our motel room and get our laptops out and start our research. According to paparazzi sightings, Harry Styles was last seen performing last Friday night as normal. I have a feeling this is going to take a while.

Two hours later and I have absolutely nothing. All I found out was that this Harry kid is 6'1 and likes to buy $3,000 tee-shirts. I gave up researching thirty minutes in and started looking at '67 Chevy Impalas since I had to leave mine in America and I was starting to have withdrawls.

I'm still scrolling but stop when I see an old picture with someone I recognize. It's a photograph of a vaguely familiar man next to a shiny new Impala. I can't remember where I've seen his face but it's enough for me to get Sam's attention.

"Hey Sammy, does this guy look familiar to you?" I ask, turning my laptop around for him to see. He looks confused for a second, studying the screen before his jaw drops completely.

"Holy shit." Sam mutters, gesturing for me to look at his own screen. I look at my picture then at the picture on Sam's screen. The same guy is on both screens.

"Who is that?" I ask, squinting at the screens. Sam's picture looks much more modern than mine, but how is that possible? The man looks exactly the same in both pictures.

Sam pulls one of the fan books we bought from Target out of his bag and handed it to me. "Page 17." He says, looking excited.

I flip hurriedly to the page and find myself staring at the guy from the pictures and it just so happens it's Louis Tomlinson. I look from the book to the laptops, not believing my eyes.

"No way." I say, shaking my head. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't think Harry's the only one with a secret." Sam says. "I think we found our vampire."

 **Harry's POV**

Louis and I have just settled into a little inn outside of London. Rain is pounding on the roof and I just want to go home. I knew life would be harder now, but I never thought it would come to this.

"Can you tell me another story?" I ask Louis, leaning into him. "Something happy." Louis thinks hard for a moment before smiling back at me.

"It was World War 2." Louis began, putting his head on my shoulder. "I was in another band at the time and was traveling through Europe, entertaining the troops. We were traveling with some other acts at one point and one of them happened to be Captain America."

I couldn't help but laugh and Louis shoved me playfully. "That's a lie!" I laugh, "There's no way you met Captain America."

"It's not a lie!." Louis smiles, "Before he became a real superhero, he acted like one. He used to do a whole show with women dancing in the background and everything. His job was to inspire the soldiers to keep fighting for their country.

"His real name is Steve Rogers," Louis says matter-of-factly "and he surprisingly had enough free time to have a few gay flings"

`"Wait… are you telling me you hooked up with Captain-fucking-America?" I ask with wide eyes.

Louis smiled adorably and nodded. "Yep. How do you think I found out I was gay, hm?

"Anyway, it didn't last very long. Eventually we had to go to different countries and of course Steve had to save the world, so he didn't really have much time for romance."

Louis sighs happily then looks at me. "And then I ended up with you." Louis smiles making me smile as well and kisses me lightly on the lips

"Wow, you chose me over Captain America. I feel special." I smile again and kiss him one more time before I asked him to tell me more.

 **Sam's POV**

After realizing that Louis was the mysterious vampire, Dean and I went into hyper-research mode. We didn't get any information on their whereabouts until a photo was leaked from the paparazzi of Louis and Harry getting out of a cab in a little town right outside of London.

It didn't take long for us to pack up our things and get in a cab. I realized that I would soon have to tell Dean what I had been hiding for so long and I didn't know if I could do it. I hoped that Dean would forgive me like every other time we had kept secrets from each other.


	10. Circles, We're Going In Circles

**, We're Going In Circles**

 **Louis' POV**

The crash of bowling balls hitting pins rushed into my ears as Harry and I entered the bowling alley. After telling stories about my past for way too many hours, I decided we needed to get out of our room. Even if there was a chance the hunters were onto us, we had to do something to keep our spirits up. Besides, we could protect ourselves.

Harry and I rent bowling shoes and get a lane. Harry is up first and makes a dramatic scene of picking up a ball and preparing to roll it down the lane. He throws the ball and it doesn't stay in the lane for long, considering Harry isn't very coordinated, the ball almost instantly rolls into the gutters. I try to conceal my laughter when he makes a whiney noise (a noise I'm accustomed to hearing) and stomps his foot. Harry hears my muffled giggle and turns around and glares at me resembling an angry kitten.

He throws another two balls and misses the pins completely before stomping back to his seat and glaring at me. I give him a quick kiss and saunter up the alley.

"Stop bragging." Harry calls as I pick up a ball and get ready to roll it down the lane.

"Don't worry babe I'm rubbish at bowling" I smirk at him and that seems to cheer Harry up a bit.

I carefully throw the ball down the lane and surprisingly it goes straight down the middle, knocking over all ten pins. I turn and grin at Harry whose jaw is dropped.

"I thought you said that you're rubbish!" Harry exclaims with his jaw still dropped.

I shrugged, "Beginner's luck." and picked up another ball.

 **Dean's POV**

Sam and I stride into the bowling alley, looking through the crowd for Harry and Louis. It took a few hours to get to the town Harry and Louis were seen last and by now I'm itching for a fight. I figure Sam is too but when I glance at him, he just looks nervous.

"You see anything?" I mutter, looking over the many heads that were crowding the alley. Who knew bowling would be so popular? We begin to push through the crowd.

 **Louis' POV**

I could sense the hunters before I could see them. It hit me so suddenly I nearly dropped the bowling ball I was holding on my toes. I scanned the alley, but it was too full of people. When I looked at Harry I knew he could sense it too.

I put down the ball and hurried over to Harry, taking his hand and pulling him toward the back door of the alley. No one seemed to notice us but I knew it wouldn't last. I squeezed Harry's hand before surveying the alley one last time and closing the door.

 **Dean's POV**

It didn't take long to find them. They must've known we were here because the last I saw of them, they were slipping through the back door and into a back alley. I got Sam's attention and started leading us to the door. I put my hand on the gun I had hidden in my belt and got ready for what was sure to be a full on attack.

"Freeze!" I yell as soon as the door closes behind me. I expect to see two figures near the end of the alley or even two figures right in front of me, but the alley is empty. I didn't think they would be dumb enough to run.

"Surprise." a cool voice says from behind me. Before I can react a fist is being thrown into the side of my head and Sam let out a grunt. The mystery person puts me in a headlock and turns me around to see none other than Harry Styles kneeling over Sam with a fist raised as if he was waiting for a cue to punch him. I feel the person who must be Louis Tomlinson nod behind me and Harry punches Sam in the nose. Everything freezes for a moment until I start to struggle in Louis' arms. I end up elbowing him in the stomach to make him let go of me. By then I already have my next moves planned.

I kick his feet out from under him and take out a machete, putting it up against his neck. I would've killed him right that second but Sam's voice stopped me.

"Dean, wait! Don't kill him!" Sam yells making Harry stop his continuous punches and look at Sam in confusion.

"What the hell do you mean? This is the kid we're looking for." I answer, putting my knife even closer to Louis' neck.

"Don't touch him." Harry growls, moving towards me but Sam puts out his arm.

"No one is killing anyone. Let me explain." Sam continues, looking desperate.

"Why would we let you explain? You're friend here is an inch away from decapitating me." Louis snarls.

I bring the knife even closer to his neck causing a small gash to appear, drawing blood. I hear Harry yell something but Sam holds him back.

"Dean! Enough!" Sam tells me, "And he isn't my friend, he's my brother."

Louis' eyes widen, completely forgetting the blood that's currently dripping down his neck. "Are you two the Winchester brothers?"

"Surprise." I mock, rolling my eyes at him. I don't know what Sam's trying to do here, but I'd much appreciate killing these two and getting back to America. "Can I kill him now?" I ask Sam.

"No, we're here to help them." Sam says firmly

.

"Help them?" Louis and I say in unison. We glared at each other before turning back to Sam.

"Louis, what the hell is going on? Who are these people?" Harry says, looking more worried by the second.

"Babe, these are the Winchesters" Louis says with false niceness.

"Babe?" I ask. "You two are together?"

"Took ya long enough dumbass" Louis spits at me.

"Who are the Winchesters?" Harry asked getting even more confused.

"Some hunters who think they're the shit because they saved the world"

"You guys saved the world?" Harry asked Sam in wonder.

"Okay we don't have time for this" I grumbled and finally backed off of Louis. Harry quickly rushes over to him and looks at the cut I left on his boyfriend's neck.

"Let me explain what's going on." Sam says to us after we somewhat cooled off. "Just not here."


	11. Does He Know?

**11\. Does He Know?**

 **Sam's POV**

A vampire, a werewolf, and two hunters walk into a bar. The joke isn't that funny. I don't know how I did it but somehow I convinced Louis, Harry, and Dean to go to a bar and let me explain. It was hard to decide who was more pissed about it.

I looked around at everyone at our little table in the corner. Dean, who was fuming and hadn't let go of his machete. Harry, who looked a bit scared but was obviously trying to hide it. And Louis, who had a napkin to his neck and death in his eyes. It looked like an intervention.

"Okay… I'm Sam and I just want you guys to know that I don't want to kill you," I cast a look to Dean who still has the machete in his hands even though the bartender told him no weapons allowed. Louis snorts and glares at Dean… again.

"I'm guessing you all want to know why I stopped Dean from killing you." I continue, ignoring them.

"Hell yeah I do," Dean grumbles and crosses his arms.

I sigh, " A few weeks ago we got a phone call from a mysterious number. The caller said that a clan of werewolves in England were looking for a new alpha because their old one had been killed."

"What? Naughty Boy is dead?" Louis asks while Dean says "That's not what you told me."

I give them a look that automatically shuts them up.

"Anyway, the werewolves needed another alpha and you probably know alphas are extremely rare. The only known alpha werewolf besides Naughty Boy is Harry." Everyone at the table looks at Harry who looks surprised.

"Me? An alpha?" Harry says quietly.

"You were the only human Naughty Boy ever bit." I explain. "And that's why the werewolves are after you. It's not hunters you should be worried about."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Louis spits, clenching his fist on top of the table like he was about to break it.

"More importantly, why did you lie?" Dean interrupts, looking angrier than ever. I almost regret lying to him in the first place but it had to be done. I made this mess so now I have to fix it.

"You should believe me because you're in danger. The werewolves will do anything to get their alpha and there isn't much a vampire can do against a gang of werewolves." I say, wishing it wasn't so hard for him to comprehend. Why couldn't they just trust me?

"Who cares if they're in danger?" Dean argues, looking at the two in disgust. "They're monsters."

"We're not monsters." Harry growls, his voice rising with each word. I thought he was about to launch across the table if it wasn't for Louis who put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's the right thing to do." I say firmly, hoping that excuse will be enough. There's one more secret I'm keeping and there's no way I'm letting it loose now. Especially with the rage Dean's in already.

"Do you really think we're that dumb to believe a hunter wants to help creatures like us?" Louis laughs bitterly, standing up and pulling Harry up with him. "Don't talk to us again."

"Louis, wait." Harry mutters, but Louis has his mind made up. They leave the bar without another backwards glance. I turn to face Dean again and I realize I have more problems than Harry and Louis.

"What the hell is going on?"


	12. Who Do You Think You Are?

**12\. Who Do You Think You Are?**

 **Harry's POV**

Louis is still fuming when we get to the Inn we're staying in. He angrily stomps to the couch and plops himself down with a huff. On any other occasion I would think it's cute and funny but now is not the time.

"Why didn't you hear Sam out?" I ask, a bit angry myself. He seemed to be telling the truth and if we were in danger I wanted to know about it. Despite what Louis thinks, he can't save the world like those two hunters did. He's just Louis.

"Sam? You're using names now? He's a hunter, Harry, he just wants to kill us." Louis argues.

"You can't just assume that! Not all hunters are evil and obviously Sam wants to help us." I reply, my voice rising. I don't like fighting with Louis but sometimes he just doesn't understand.

"I can't believe you believed that guy." Louis shakes his head as if he was disappointed in me. "How many times do I tell you so I can get it through your tiny brain? They. Are. Hunters. They lie." As soon as he said it I could tell he regretted it, but it was too late.

"Fine," I say. I make sure to grab my hoodie off the table I set it on before I walk out of the room and into the clear night. If Louis didn't want help that was fine but I wasn't going to sit around and let myself be killed.

An hour later I'm still walking and find myself in an unfamiliar part of town. Something doesn't feel right. I glance behind me but only see shadows. Usually I'm not afraid of the dark, but right now I feel like there's a target on my back.

I start to walk a little faster, my fists clenched and my eyes scanning the street. I feel like I'm in a horror movie and the monster is about to jump out at me and somehow turning into a full blown wolf won't be enough.

I suddenly stop in my tracks, realizing Louis is all alone at the Inn. What if the werewolves are coming for him too? I can't leave him alone like that. I take a deep breath and turn around but instead of an empty street, there's a figure behind me.

Before I can do anything, the figure slams something hard into my temple and I'm suddenly falling into oblivion.

 **Dean's POV**

"I can't believe you lied to me this whole time!" I shout, stomping onto the street with Sam following close behind.

"I had to or you wouldn't have come." Sam replies, his voice somehow even despite my yelling. I continue to stride down the sidewalk, pushing people out of my way.

"Why did you want to come anyway? They're monsters, why do they mean anything to you?" I demand.

"It's complicated…" Sam stutters, sounding unsure.

"Complicated." I snort, stopping abruptly and turning to face my little brother. He's got his puppy dog eyes on and usually I can't resist being nice to him, but right now I'm too damn tired to give in. "You know Sam, you can't keep hiding things from me. Because someday I'll just stop listening."

Sam just stares at me, a tiredness in his eyes that he must've gotten from me. I want to forgive him, but how can I when everything he says is just a way to use me to his advantage? I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but I can't stay here. I want to go home." I sigh.

"What about us? What about everything we've been through together?" Sam argues.

"What about trust?" I yell, my eyes starting to sting.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Sam says.

"What about me? Why did you keep this from me?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam says desperately.

"I've gotta leave." I shake my head. "But I'll miss you." I finish sarcastically.

Without warning Cas appears beside me and I take his hand. I glance at Sammy one last time before popping back to America with no regrets.


	13. The Perfect Sky Is Torn

**13\. The Perfect Sky Is Torn**

 **Louis' POV**

I wake up in the morning to find Harry still gone. Usually if he walks out like that, which happens surprisingly often, he always comes back during the night. But I wake up to an empty room and I know something's wrong.

I hastily get out of bed and look everywhere for him. And when I say everywhere, I mean it. I looked inside the toilet for God's sake, and he wasn't even in there. My next option is to call him and he didn't answer so I called him again. On the fourth try I hear What Makes You Beautiful playing from under a couch cushion. I throw the phone back onto the couch then I quickly get changed to go look for him.

I walk outside and for some reason I assume he would be sitting on the bench that's out there or something but of course he wasn't. By now I'm about to punch something out of anger, I shouldn't of yelled at him last night. He ran away because of me and now he's probably missing because of me. I have to find him one way or another. I was about to take off when a cab rolled up next to me.

 **Sam's POV**

When I arrive at the Inn that Harry and Louis are staying at, I immediately see Louis already outside. But he doesn't look happy.

"Hey Louis, I wanted to talk to you." I say getting out of the cab.

Louis shifts around looking anxious and somehow he looks even angrier than the night before.

"I really don't have time for your bullshit right now." Louis snaps, glancing down the street then starting to walk. I follow him hesitantly, hoping he doesn't try to take his anger out on me.

"Why, what happened?" I ask, looking around. "Where's Harry?" Louis suddenly stops and turns around to face me. It reminds me of what happened last night with Dean, but I pushed that out of my head.

"Why are you following me around like a lost puppy? I don't need you to protect me or Harry. We're fine being alone except now we're not because Harry is gone and it's all your fault." Louis shouts.

"What? Harry's gone?" I ask, already knowing what happened. It had to be the werewolves. I didn't get to them soon enough.

"Well, he's not with me so where else would he be?" Louis spits, starting to stride down the street again, but this time I don't follow. If Harry's already been taken we're going to need to get him out and there's no way I'm going to be able to break into a werewolf headquarters by myself. I need help.


	14. Who's That Shadow Holding Me Hostage

**14\. Who's That Shadow Holding Me Hostage**

 **Louis' POV**

I don't know why I didn't think of looking here right when I found out he was missing. I guess I just thought he wasn't actually gone, that maybe he was waiting for me. I find the werewolf hideout pretty easily. I sniff out Harry's scent and follow it into the woods where I see several guards spread out around a cave which I'm assuming is the hideout.

I was planning on just walking right in but considering the amount of guards I'm going to have to fight. I stealthily weave through the trees until a guard smells me. He then turns in my general direction but doesn't look right at me. I make the quick decision of climbing the tree I was hiding behind so he wouldn't find me. I reach the top and do a quick overview of the guards down below then jump to the closest tree. I keep leaping from tree to tree until I get close to the opening of the hideout. The hideout is just a simple cave that seems to go underground.I decide that it's now or never so I jump silently from the tree and onto a guard's shoulders, slitting his throat with a silver dagger, before he can make a sound. The werewolf falls to the ground, dead, and I run inside before anyone spots me.

It's cold and dreary underground but I shake it off since there's a bigger task at hand, saving my boyfriend. I run down the narrow tunnel for a while without being seen until I hear footsteps coming my way. It sounds like only one person so I decide to take the risk and attack. I charge at the unknown victim and pounce. The woman doesn't have time to scream for help before I slit her throat as well. I carry on running, getting farther underground until I hear voices. I slow down my pace and realize that this must be a lobby of some kind.

I slowly walk into the opening, pressing against the wall and trying to make myself unnoticed. The room is huge and circular, made almost entirely of dirt and rock. There's two levels; one big circle at the bottom of the room and little pathways jutting out of the walls. I follow one of the paths, surveying the crowd below.

I try to see if I can find Harry in the mass of werewolves beneath me. I try sniffing him out but there are too many different smells in the room and I can't sort them out. The only way I'll ever find Harry is if I walk through the groups of werewolves that are inhabiting the paths and look for some kind of room they might be holding Harry in.

I take a deep breath and separate myself from the wall, cautiously look down hallways and inside rooms. After looking inside nearly all of the rooms I lose hope and realize if I ever want my Harry back I'll have to get on that first level, where more werewolves are gathered. I find a staircase to the right of me that I'm about to go down when I see a door I haven't opened.

I make sure no one's watching before slipping through the door and into a dim room. There's only one light and it's dangling over a limp form tied to a chair. There's no doubt in my mind that it's Harry. I sob dryly and run towards him, untying the ropes that bind him. I'm not surprised when he doesn't acknowledge me since I pretty much caused his kidnapping in the first place. He has every right to be mad at me.

"Harry? Baby can you hear me?" I whisper, grabbing his face. "I know you're mad at me but we have to get out of here."

When Harry finally looks at me and I almost gasp. His usually bright green eyes are now dead and they're looking at me like I'm a stranger. He gives me a confused look before speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"Who are you?"

All of a sudden the door slams open, making a dent in the wall. (this is really bringing back memories).

"I knew I smelled the undead" A slim werewolf barks at me.

I glance at Harry one more time, softly caressing his cheek before I stand up, ready to make a break for it. But by now a whole group of werewolves in their half wolf forms are surrounding me and it seems like there's no way I'm going to make it.

There only one thing I can really do now. I pull out one of the many daggers in my belt and start stabbing as many wolves as I can. A few wolves were still clinging onto their lives as I ran into the tunnel, passing the woman I killed and seeing the light outside. I think I'm home free until a beefy man who's guarding the steps in front of me, stops me in my tracks. I'm about to turn around but there's a group of werewolves in their half wolf form snarling at me. I look back at the guard and he smiles nastily at me.

"What's a pretty vamp like you coming in here alone?" The man snarls wickedly

For the first time in a long time, I'm scared for my life. I swallow the lump in my throat and make the idiot decision of attacking the guard that is three times my size. I pull out a dagger and jump up to grab his neck. But the guard grasps my own throat before I can come close to his. He laughs darkly and throws me on the ground.

The other werewolves decide that I'm not worth fighting and back off but the buff guard won't let me off the hook that easily. He grips my throat again and lifts me off my feet. I can just barely breath.

"I haven't killed a vamp in ages" He growls in my ear, making me cringe in disgust. "This is gonna be fun"

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm not going down easily" I reply, believing my own words. I'm not dying until Harry is save.

"Oh, a feisty one" The man starts to change into his half wolf form "This _is_ gonna be fun"

The werewolf roars before slicing his claw down the middle of my chest, causing me to scream out in pain. The pain blinds me for a moment but I gather enough strength to reach for another silver dagger hidden in my belt and slice the guard's arm, making him clutch the wound and howl with pain. I'm about to run but suddenly I feel a harsh tug on the back of my shirt and I'm slammed to the ground once again. I knew it couldn't be over that quickly.

"I am definitely going to enjoy eating that useless heart of yours" He says, running a razor sharp claw down the side of my cheek.

I'm drenched in my own blood now and I almost feel like giving up but the thought of Harry tied down in that chair, brain dead, gives me the energy to stab the revolting guard's abdomen exactly five times. His dead body lands on me and I wince as all his weight is on my torn chest which is still gushing blood. I weakly shove him off me and shakily get to my feet. I run the best I can out of the tunnel and into the daylight.


	15. Be My Mirror, My Sword, And Shield

**My Mirror, My Sword, And Shield**

 **Sam's POV**

A few minutes after Louis stalks away, I get into a cab and call Dean. I already know he's still mad from our fight last night, but there's no way I can do this without him. Even if Louis refuses my help, I have to try and help him. I can't let anyone else down.

The first time I call Dean he doesn't answer. Typical. The second time is still nothing. Not surprising. The third time I call he answers but hangs up right away. Childish.

When I call for the fourth time he finally picks up but he doesn't say a word. The only reason I know he's alive is because I can hear him breathing. I hear a deep voice in the background that must be Cas and suddenly Dean speaks.

"What?" He snaps. Cas says something and Dean tells him to be quiet.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth about the phone call. You have every right to be mad at me, but I really need your help. Harry's missing and I need to save him." I say quickly, the words flowing out as if I had been planning them this whole time.

Dean is quiet for a second and I almost think he hung up but suddenly he pipes up. "What happens if the werewolves use Harry as their alpha?" He asks quietly.

"The werewolves will have a lot more power than they had before. Naughty Boy was a sad excuse for an alpha, but Harry is one of the best they've had. They could do some serious damage with him as their leader." I explain.

Dean sighs and I hear Cas talking in the background again. It sounds like they're arguing but I can't hear what they're saying.

"Just go be with your brother!" Cas yells suddenly, loud and clear. I stifle a laugh, hoping Dean didn't hear and wait for an answer.

"Fine, but if you lie to me like that again I'm not forgiving until it's been over two days." Dean grumbles.

"I promise I won't use you again." I agree, a grin starting to spread across my face. Finally things are starting to go my way.

"I'll be there in a second." Dean says before hanging up the phone. In a moment, Cas and Dean are sitting beside me in the cab. Somehow the driver doesn't even notice.


	16. Little Black Dress

**Black Dress**

 **Harry's POV**

I don't know how much time has passed since that man came into my room. After he killed all those wolves, exactly four people came into my room. One to retie the ropes, another to get rid of the dead bodies, another to clean up the blood, and the last one to talk to me. They've been doing that a lot.

The fourth person is a man with a wrinkled face and cold black eyes. He talks to me like I'm a toddler and at this point I think maybe I am. He comes into the room with his version of a warm smile and kneels down beside me.

"Who was that man?" I ask immediately. I've been wondering ever since he came into the room. I asked everyone who came in but they all ignored me. Maybe now I could get some answers.

"He was nobody. A stranger. He came here to try and hurt you. He wanted to take away your power." The man says, his voice filled with disgust.

"But I knew him." I whisper, remembering his clear blue eyes and the way he said my name. I think we were friends. Maybe more than that. I knew by the way he touched my cheek and tears filled his eyes. He called me Harry.

"What are you doing to me?" I mumble, wishing I could get anything out of my useless head. A memory, a word, a face. Something.

The man with the wrinkled face gives me a smile full of pity. "Oh dear. I suppose we'll have to do something about that." He leaves my cell for a moment and returns with four guards. Three to hold me down and one to wipe my memory.

 **Louis' POV**

After failing to get Harry and seeing what had been done to him, I decided I needed to find a darker way to get Harry. I had heard a lot of stories about summoning crossroads demons, but I never thought I would be doing it myself. But for Harry, it was worth it.

I pat down the dirt that's covering the box of things that are necessary for summoning crossroads demons. I hold my breath, waiting for someone or something to appear but there's nothing in front of me but darkness. I breath out angrily and am about to dig up the box when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." A woman's voice says smoothly. I turn around to see Natalie Dormer. I had seen her on Game of Thrones but she was even more stunning in person. I know I'm gay but seeing her in real life made me not want to be anymore.

"Woah." I mutter, nearly forgetting what I'm here for. Natalie smirks at me. "So, you're a crossroads demon…"

"You're a vampire. Our jobs aren't that different." She replies, moving a piece of perfect blonde hair out of her face. "Now what are you summoning me for?"

I take a deep breath, thinking about how Harry looked right through me. He was worth going to hell for. "I want you to save my boyfriend, Harry. Get him out of the werewolf headquarters and make sure he's safe. I couldn't live with myself knowing that he was always in danger of being taken by those mutts."

Natalie raises her eyebrows at me, almost in approval. "Done." She says simply, nodding her head.

"How much time do I have?" I ask quietly, bracing myself for the answer. Most people get ten years but I would be happy with one.

"None." Natalie says, acting as if I should've known. She must be joking.

"Excuse me?" I sputter. I think I feel the ground vibrating beneath me, like hell is waiting for me to arrive.

"You've had all the extra time you could want. You are 115 years old, right?" Natalie says sarcastically, crossing her arms over chest. "Hell is generous but not that generous."

If I go through with this deal I'll be worse than dead in a matter of seconds. I've heard the hell hounds are terrible but now being almost nose to nose with them makes me want to curl into a ball. I remind myself that this is for Harry. As long as he's safe it doesn't matter where I am. The feeling of butterflies flutters in my stomach and I almost smile. I only ever get butterflies when I'm around Harry and the familiar feeling distracts me from the fact that I'll never feel this way again.

"I'll do it." I declare firmly, looking straight into Natalie's eyes.

"You must really love him." She says, looking approving once more. I nod, swallowing the lump that has grown in my throat.

"It's almost pathetic really." She continues. "I've seen hundreds of people throw away their lives for love and at first it was endearing but now it just makes me sick. Why would anyone sacrifice themselves for another when all it really does is cause more pain?"

The words are a blow to whatever confidence I have left. But of course, there's no going back now. I have to do this.

"Can we just get this over with?" I roll my eyes, hiding my fear. Natalie smiles and takes a step closer to me. I lean in, telling myself this is for Harry. Our faces are only millimeters away and we're just about to seal the deal when an annoyingly familiar voice yells.

"Louis!" Sam shouts, running towards Natalie and I. His eyes are wide with disbelief and I brace myself for some kind of lecture about how he wants to us help me. His brother Dean is following close behind but he doesn't look surprised. He just looks sad.

"What the hell are you doing? That's a crossroads demon, she'll send you to hell." Sam says as if I have no idea what I'm doing. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"No shit. I'm going to hell anyway, so why not make it worth it?" I spit, turning back to Natalie who is looking over the boys with great interest. Her eyes slide over Sam but catch onto Dean. She suddenly smiles.

"Dean Winchester." She smirks, her eyes looking him up and down. "Not in hell I see." Dean's eyes are cold as he glares hard at Natalie. I must have missed something.

"I thought demons were into that kind of gossip." Dean replies, "I haven't been in hell in years."

"Right, I think I remember hearing something about that. I just assumed you'd find yourself back there considering your such a pain in the ass." Natalie shot back. Dean didn't reply but it looked like he had a lot of things he wanted to say.

"Louis, you can't sell your soul for Harry. There are other ways. Dean and I want to help you." Sam pleads, looking back to me. He really does look sincere and I remember what Harry said before he left about how hunters aren't all evil. I want to believe it but I don't how.

"How do I know you're being honest?" I ask, ignoring Natalie's surprised look.

"This isn't just about you and Harry." Dean says, "If the werewolves have an alpha as powerful as Harry then the whole UK is in danger. And they won't stop there. Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think innocent people would die."

I look away for a moment, trying to organize all the thoughts running through my mind. This whole time I had been worrying about Harry and never even realized what his kidnapping would mean for the werewolves. I had seen Harry in his wolf form and knew first hand how terrifying he could be. I would never want to be the one he was attacking.

"I've been to hell, Louis. I know you think you're a monster now, but hell does things to you. It turns you into something you never thought you could become." Dean says quietly. In his eyes, I can see all the things he's been through. He seems like a completely different person from the Dean who was about to chop of my head. I finally make a decision.

"I need your help." I say softly. All the anger that had been filling me the entire day was now gone and was replaced with complete and utter sadness. Tears well in my eyes and I try not to let them fall but I can't help it. This is all my fault, if I didn't stormed out of that bar last night and actually listened, I wouldn't have stormed out and snapped at Harry. Harry has been brainwashed because of me and is probably going through pain, if not physically, then mentally. I hang my head down low and sob softly, tears pouring down my cheeks. I ferociously wipe the wetness away with my palm and sniff before lifting my head to look at Sam and Dean.

"We need to find Harry."


	17. I Don't Know Where I'm Going But I'm Fin

**17\. I Don't Know Where I'm Going But I'm Finding My Way**

 **17\. I Don't Know Where I'm Going But I'm Finding My Way**

 **Dean's POV**

After Louis' minor breakdown, Sam and I offered to drive him back to the motel we were staying at since he was in no condition to drive. We get inside the room and get right to work thinking about plans to break into the werewolves hideout without being seen and with as little killing as possible. Louis objected to the new killing rule, but it was obvious he was in no state of mind to be around Harry's kidnappers with a knife in his hand.

"We have to go as soon as possible." Louis says, leaning over the table to see all of the notes we've taken. "When I saw him he was barely conscious. He probably didn't even know his own name." He says it blankly but I can tell it's killing him on the inside. I'm starting to think we aren't that different.

"I would say we go tonight, get it over with." I shrug, studying the map Louis drew up of the werewolf compound. Sam and Louis look at each other as if having a silent conversation before shaking their heads.

"Uh, I think Louis has gone through enough stress today without adding a second break in to the list." Sam says carefully, glancing at Louis to make sure he wasn't offended. Louis nods, his lips pulled into a thin line.

"I don't heal that fast." He agrees, pointing to the blood stained bandages that cover his chest and face. "But I want to go tomorrow. No excuses."

"Sure, but we might be at a bit of a disadvantage. Tomorrow is a full moon." Sam grimaces. "They'll be stronger than usual. Faster healing, faster moving, and faster killing."

"We can handle it." Louis and I say in unison. We really had to stop doing that.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and all three of our heads turn in confusion. There's another knock and we look at each other. _Who is it?,_ I mouth but I get no knock comes again.

Louis grabs a gun laying nearby and creeps to the door, his eyes narrowed in concentration. I hold my breath and grab my own gun as Louis opens the door.

"Louis! I knew you would be here!" Niall Horan exclaims, pushing through the doorway with a stack of pizzas in his arms and a grin on his face. Everyone is quiet for a moment staring at Niall who seems oblivious to the fact that he just walked into the room of two highly skilled killers. Then I break into hysterical laughter, dropping my gun and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey, those are the FBI agents I told Harry about." Niall points out, his smile fading a bit. "Wait, where's Harry?"

"Niall, what are you doing here?" Louis says through clenched teeth, glaring at me. I attempt to stop laughing, gulping his big breaths of air. This is somehow the funniest thing I've seen all week.

"Well I hadn't heard from you after I called yesterday, so I decided I would find you myself. I figured out how to track your phone and it led me here." Niall says happily, beaming at Louis over the top of the pizza boxes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Louis glances at Sam who looks thoroughly concerned for Niall. "There's no point keeping it from him now." Sam sighs.

"Niall, put down the pizza boxes. I need to tell you something." Louis says, turning back to Niall who still looks completely oblivious. He sets the pizza on the table and looks back to Louis expectantly.

Louis takes a deep breath. "Niall, I'm a vampire. And Harry is a werewolf." He doesn't say more than that and I brace myself for an outburst of rage of confusion. But instead Niall breaks out into a shit eating grin.

"Cool. I'm a leprechaun, ya know." He smiles, looking extremely proud of himself. I suppress another laugh attack and turn to Sam who looks amused.

"No, this isn't a joke." Louis explains, "We are literally supernatural creatures."

"I know. I am too. Watch." Niall says, sounding excited. He shakes out his hands, takes a deep breath, then suddenly begins to shrink. He becomes so small, I can barely see him anymore. The only sign that he's still there is his excited Irish giggling. For some reason, despite his size change, his voice is exactly the same.

"What the actual fuck." Louis remarks, squinting at the ground. Suddenly, something that looks vaguely like a bug flies through the air and onto Louis' shoulder. Louis lets out nothing less than a shriek of pure terror.

"Louis, Louis, it's ok. It's Niall, I'm not going to hurt you." Niall says soothingly.

"No fucking shit" Louis yells and flicks the tiny Niall off his shoulder, causing Niall to let out a loud yelp.

"What do yeh think you're doin'?" We hear Niall screech from somewhere. All of a sudden a full grown Niall appears sitting on my bed, rubbing his temples.

I don't think things can get any weirder, yet suddenly there's a loud pop and Cas appears. Niall, who's still disoriented from his trip across the room falls off the bed while Louis hisses like a snake. Sam just raises his eyebrows.

"I just thought I would drop by to see how you were doing." Cas says, completely ignoring Louis and Niall and staring at me as if I'm the only person in the room. Usually this would've been made me smile but the situation was starting to get a little out of hand.

"Uh, Cas." I say, looking at Louis who looks personally offended that an angel is in the room. "This is Louis Tomlinson. And this is his friend Niall, the leprechaun."

Cas finally takes his eyes off of me and looks at Louis and Niall, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. He begins to walk toward the two, but Louis immediately begins to hiss again.

"I thought you said he was a vampire." Cas frowns. "He sounds more like a lizard of some sort." Louis finally stops hissing but looks like he could really use a punching bag.

"I'm a leprechaun!" Niall exclaims happily. "You wanna see?"

"No Niall, shut up!" Louis interrupts, which is pretty lucky because I'm 100% sure Cas was about to say yes. "Who the hell is this?"

"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord." Cas says simply. "Would you like me to heal your wounds?"

"An angel? Are you fucking kidding me? First leprechauns now angels, what next dragons?" Louis yells, backing away from Cas' now outstretched hand.

"I've got some news for you, buddy." Sam says.

"Oh goddamnit…" Louis sighs in exasperation, sliding down onto the floor and putting his head in his hands. Cas turns to me, looking even more confused than before.

"Louis, this is Cas. He's my boyfriend." I explain, walking over to Cas who's still lingering over Louis who seems to be having some sort of breakdown. "He's an angel. Yes, they're real. Now let him heal you before you go into cardiac arrest or something."

Louis lifts his head up, studying Cas and I. After a moment, he nods and stands up. Cas looks to me and I nod. He puts out his hand and is about to touch Louis' chest but he's suddenly distracted by Niall who has gotten up from the bed and has started singing and dancing.

"No I won't act my age! No I'll still feel the same around you….. HEY" Niall sings and starts doing the Irish jig. He stops after a few minutes and smiles at us all. "Man I just love that song. So do our fans. Best fans in da world I'm tellin' ya!"

We don't talk for a few seconds still processing what just happened. Finally Cas speaks up, "That boy is strange." He then looks back at Louis and places his hand over Louis' chest. Louis flinches just as I did when Cas first healed me. But of course, he doesn't feel anything. You never do.

As Cas removes his hand, Louis frowns and turns to the bandages on his bare chest. He glances cautiously at me before pulling them off and finding nothing but smooth skin. He does the same with the bandages on his face and I can't help but smile at my boyfriend.

"MAGIC!" Niall shouts, striding over to Louis and running his hands down Louis' chest and face. "Do it to me!"

" I only fix physical wounds. Besides, I don't think you can be fixed." Cas shakes his head, moving away from Niall and back to our table covered with forgotten plans.

"Well now that that's settled…" Sam starts, turning to his laptop. "We really need to figure out a plan to save Harry."

"Oh I want to help!" Niall says, turning away from Louis and scanning the table.

"Hell no!" Louis says. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I think having a leprechaun on your side will greatly improve your chances of saving... Harry?." Cas says, looking at me for confirmation. I nod.

You can see the thought on Louis' face as he contemplates letting Niall help us, whereas Niall is jumping up and down with his eyes squeezed shut and keeps repeating, "Please. Please. Please. Please."

Louis eventually sighs and says, "Alright! Alright, Niall you can help."

Niall opens his eyes and makes a happy sound and instead of repeating, "Please" he's repeating, "Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay."

Niall abruptly stops jumping and glances around the room in confusion, "So what am I helping you out with?" We all groan, even Cas, from Niall's lack of concentration.

" I think I should come along too." Cas continues.

"Oh no, you're not." I say, shaking my head. "Too dangerous."

"Dean," Cas says almost lovingly, "I've fought in wars. I think I can handle a few werewolves."

I blush a little, remembering that Cas is more than just my boyfriend. He's seen more than I can even imagine. "Right."

"Alright," Sam speaks up. "Let's get to work."


	18. But There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of

**There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of**

 **Louis' POV**

In a couple hours time, a somewhat solid plan had been formed. It sounded pretty easy when we went over it for the hundredth time but we all knew that we would need to do everything exactly right if we were going to get away with it. There's no room for mistakes.

We decide to get some sleep a few hours before dawn, hoping to be fully rested before our mission, but I can tell no one is really sleeping. The thought of breaking into an underground compound filled with werewolves doesn't really help calm the brain. But it doesn't matter either way because the thought that I'm going to get Harry back keeps me awake and alert.

In the morning we go about our normal routines, acting as if we aren't about to commit a crime that night. I drink my tea and stay away from the sunlight flooding into the windows. Only 11 hours until I get my Harry back.

 **Sam's POV**

All of us seem confident that we will successfully rescue Harry, especially Niall who tends to break into song every five minutes about something completely irrelevant to the situation. It's almost nightfall so we let Louis lead us to the hideout since it isn't that far and we don't want to cause suspicion if a taxi driver drops us off in front of some woods.

We walk for about fifteen minutes down the deserted sidewalk until Louis suddenly stops and turns to look at us. "It's about one mile off the trail into the woods. No talking while we're in there, they might hear us." Louis looks pointedly at Niall.

Louis takes a deep breath and starts to walk into the dense trees, the rest of us following in the formation we planned earlier that day . We walk for another five minutes until we see Louis suddenly stopping again. I think we've arrived at the hideout until I hear something like a twig snapping. We all look at the direction the noise came from and get ready to attack as if it were a werewolf. But of course, it's a goddamn squirrell.

We all quietly sigh in relief and continue following Louis. He stops one more time and uses the signal we talked about for when we arrive at the hideout. We all spread out even farther, Dean and I finding dark places to hide and wait while Louis climbs up into a tree and Niall shrinks to his leprechaun form. We hear a small pop that means Cas is in the entrance of the cave. The plan can now begin.

"I know you love me! I know you care! Just shout whenever! And I'll be there!" Niall starts shouting into the still night, throwing gold coins into the air to cause a distraction. I swear I can hear Dean rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. We've done some weird things in our day but nothing compares to seeing a leprechaun singing Justin Bieber.

As Niall continues singing, the werewolf guards start making their way towards the noise. I look up into the trees and spot Louis who has a malicious grin on his face. Once nearly all the guards are in the area, he leaps silently down from his perch and begins stabbing and slashing at remaining the wolves.

Dean and I wait for a moment then slip out from our spots and start attacking what remained of the guards. We're careful not to get too much blood on the guard's special uniforms as we kill them. Those are going to come in handy in a few seconds.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh!" Niall shouts, returning to his human form and prancing through the dead bodies. It really isn't a pretty sight.

"You guys ready?" Louis asks, looking at Dean and I. We nod and together start replacing our clothes with the guard's uniforms. In under five minutes, we've got hats covering our faces, essence of werewolf covering our smells, and are walking leisurely into the cave. The last thing we hear before we enter is Niall completing his song and clicking his heels loudly enough for it to echo.

 **Dean's POV**

We meet Cas not far into the cave. He looks completely confident, his head up high and I have to fight the urge to launch myself on him. He leads the way through the dark cave and we keep our eyes peeled for any perpetrators. We slow down when we start to see light coming from inside the hideout get. Cas has already scoped the place out but just in case we stay woke.

One by one we walk into the pit like lobby, acting as natural as possible. When I walk out a few moments after Sam, I hear the familiar pop and I know Cas has gone back to the entrance of the cave.

Louis, Sam, and I take our positions around the perimeter of the room. Louis told us everything he could about the lobby, so we know exactly where to go. I'm stationed all the way across the room from Louis, who is standing next to a dark staircase. If his map was correct, Harry's room is just up those steps.

The room is filled with werewolves, laughing and chatting and being completely oblivious. I subtly scan the room, realizing there are pathways above my head that hold even more wolves. The room is buzzing and as I remember the plan, I realize it's going to get a lot worse.

 **Niall's POV**

Man it's awesome being part of something, I feel so important! Before I lose my train of thought I get back to my very important job of being the distraction. I hop down the stairs that lead to where all the werewolves are. They don't even look that scary.

I reach the bottom and choose my victim, a girl with a very impressive arse, and attack. I climb up her leg until I reach her waist, then I bite through her shirt making her screech. She tries to slap away the thing that hurt her, but since I'm just too damn good I jump away before she can do any damage unlike the Tommo did, fun guy.

I pick another person to harass and do the same thing I did with the girl, biting them hard enough so that they notice I'm there. I start to cause a chain reaction, biting into nearly every werewolf down here. I better get some pizza or something after we save Harry because this rescuing shit is hard.

I figure my job is done after the room is in complete chaos and carry on with the second step in my mission. I launch across the room toward the staircase that Louis carefully pointed out to me. I notice him standing there and try to wave to him but of course he doesn't see. Oh well.

Anyway, I make my way up the stairs and toward what I figure is Harry's room. I have to admit I can't exactly remember where Louis said the room was, but I can totally wing it. What's the worst that could happen?

I pick the lock of the first door I see and open it a crack, peeking in and expecting to find Harry. But alas, Harry isn't in the room but another familiar face!

"Liam?" I half whisper, covering my mouth in shock. My bandmate is tied to a chair but looks completely aware of what's going on around him and looks in my direction.

"Niall?" Liam whispers back. Suddenly, I make a quick decision. Louis told me not to get off track so that's what I'm going to do.

"No way, I'm not dealing with this." I mutter to myself. "Sorry Liam, I've gotta save Harry." I say louder this time.

Before I close the door I hear a muffled "what?", but by then I'm already unlocking what has to be Harry's cell door.

 **Louis' POV**

It doesn't take long for the lobby to break into a full out riot. I'm a bit shocked that Niall actually did his job, but I don't have time to think about it because I have to meet him at Harry's room.

I catch the attention of Dean and Sam and nod, which is our cue for "I'm about to go save my boyfriend". I then slip up the dark staircase and leave the chaos behind me.

I take the stairs two at a time and then find the door that I remember is Harry's. The door looks completely ordinary and I immediately panic. What did Niall do this time? But luckily, a second later, I hear muffled singing coming from the doorknob and suddenly the door clicks open.

"Thanks Niall." I mutter before looking both ways and entering the room.

Like the night before, Harry is tied in the middle of the room, his head limp against his chest. When I look at him tonight, I think only one thought. This time I won't be afraid. This time I'm getting him out.

I hurry over to Harry and pull out a small knife, slicing through the new ropes that are binding him. I don't say anything to him, expecting him to be just as dead as he was the night before but suddenly he lifts his head to look at me. Immediately, I know something is wrong.

When he looks at me there's something in his eyes. Anger? No, rage. He takes his now free hand and grabs my throat, baring his teeth like an animal. He rips his other hand free of the ropes and stands up, pulling me from the ground.

"Harry, no." I choke, pulling at his hand around my throat. Of course it would me who ruins our perfect plan. Everything was going good until it was my turn.

Harry's hand only grips tighter and I'm starting to lose oxygen and scramble to think of an idea to not die before it's too late. I suddenly remember a scene from Divergent where Four was about to kill Tris but Tris starts to talk to him about love or some shit like that. That movie was shit but I'm what else can I do?

"Harry, Harry baby look at me." I try to caress Harry's face like Tris did with Four but Harry has me pinned down. That movie is so misleading.

"Harry honey, look, it's me Louis. Your boyfriend." I finally get Harry to reach my eyes and I try to smile at him but I'm pretty sure I resemble Pepe the frog.

Harry just barely loosens his grip as I keep talking. "Harry I love you, I love you so much, come back to me. This isn't the Harry I fell in love with." I desperately try to string together words.

Harry's eyes suddenly start to come into focus and he lets go of my throat.

"... Lou-Louis?" he softly whispers.

"Yes! Yes baby it's me, it's Louis" Harry's scowl turns into a relieved smile as he finally realizes who I am. I can't help but laugh, thanking God that something finally went right. Harry leans in to kiss me but at that moment something happens that ruins everything.

"Nice try." A rough voice snarls. With a quick pull of the trigger on his gun, the man shoots Harry straight in the chest.

 **Sam's POV**

Everything was going to plan until Niall got a little too cocky. I saw him leaving the staircase and zooming into the lobby and thought everything was fine. I got Dean's attention and he noticed Niall too. We were in the clear.

Until Niall grew into his human form and started doing an Irish jig while singing "YOU GOT PUNK'D" Let's just say the werewolves don't appreciate that.

"What did that douche canoe just say?" One of the wolves shrieks, pointing at Niall who had stopped mid jig and was starting to shrink.

"Hey, that's the bug that bit me!" Another wolf screams which causes an uproar of complaints. But one voice is heard over all the others.

"Trespassers in the cave!" A voice booms, filling the whole cavern. There's a long silence and in that silence a gunshot is heard. That's when shit gets real.


	19. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**19\. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?**

 **Cas' POV**

I don't know how I got everyone out of that cave alive. Niall was flying every which way, trying to avoid the claws of the werewolves while Sam and Dean were trying to maintain their disguises while sneaking up the staircase to see what had happened. But I already knew.

Harry got shot and somehow I had to get him and the rest of our team out safely. I looked upon the chaos trying to form a plan when I realized that it was no use. To hell with it all! An angel popping in and out probably wouldn't be the weirdest thing they had seen all night.

I first popped into the lobby next to Dean. He was used to me doing it by now, but at that moment he flinched. "We have to go." I said quietly and he nodded, took my hand, and I popped back to the motel.

I did the same with Sam, making sure no one noticed, but I think it was safe to say everyone had their attention on the leprechaun leaping through the air.

I decided to get Harry and Louis before Niall, realizing that Harry might not have much time. I didn't pop into the room, instead creeping silently up the stairs and listening to the voice inside. There was ragged breathing that I knew must be Harry so I went a bit faster.

I took a deep breath, threw open the door, and knocked the first person I saw unconscious. Luckily it was just the person that needed to be unconscious, an older man with black eyes and a wrinkled face. I stepped past his body and grabbed Louis' shoulder, popping us back to the motel parking lot where Sam and Dean were waiting.

Considering Niall would be the last person I had to save, I decided that being sneaky wasn't really an option. I would just have to appear and make sure no one killed me in the process.

"Niall Horan!" I boomed, appearing in the middle of the werewolves. I couldn't see his tiny form but I could hear him, singing lightly to himself. The song was made up, probably by him and was about jumping away from werewolves. It was a pretty catchy tune.

For a second all the werewolves stood still, leering at the man who just appeared out of no where. I could see the question in their eyes. Do we go after this guy or catch the leprechaun? I didn't give them enough time to answer, popping back to the motel with Niall on my shoulder.

When the team was all together, crowded in the dark parking lot, I released a breath I had been holding. Things might just be alright. Boy, was I wrong.

"Harry!" Niall shouts, staring at the limp and bloody form of Harry who's in Louis' arms. "We have to get him to a hospital or call an ambulance!"

"Don't bother." Louis said blankly, his head still bowed, staring at Harry's chest covered with blood and suddenly not moving anymore. "He's gone."

 **Dean's POV**

Cas pops up next to me with Niall in tow right into the unfortunate scene. Harry is lying in Louis' lap with Louis sobbing over his limp body. Niall runs to their side and recommends calling for help but Louis denys in the most monotone voice that contrasts with his current state.

"How about we bring him inside," Sam suggests lightly so he doesn't trigger anything in Louis.

Louis sniffs and nods numbly before gently picking up Harry and carrying him into the motel room. Louis lays his boyfriend's body on Sam's bed in the other room so he could say goodbye . It was silent for a while, all of us collecting our thoughts before Sam groans and says, "God damn it, Niall."

Niall looks shocked and crosses his arms, "What?" Sam, Cas, and I all sigh exasperatedly.

"If you didn't scream to all the damn werewolves that they were getting punk'd they wouldn't know we were there!" Sam exclaims waving his arms around for emphases.

Niall is taken aback and nearly shouts, "Do you think I wanted my best mate to get shot?" We all glance nervously at the closed motel room door expecting Louis to appear but nothing happens.

"Well of course I know you didn't want your 'best mate' to get shot but if you weren't such an idiot-"

"Guys…" Cas tries to interject.

Before anyone could say anything else, Louis comes out of the room softly crying and slightly shaking. Sam sighs and walks over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him. I expect Louis to push him away but instead he grips Sam for dear life and cries into his shoulder.

I see Niall walk into Sam's room, probably to say his own goodbye to his friend. I look at Cas and notice that he was already staring at me. He smiles softly and brings me into a hug as well. I guess all of us could use a hug at this point. I kiss Cas' cheek and whisper, "You were great out their darlin'."

I feel Cas smile and hug me tighter. I rest my chin on his head and close my eyes.

 **Louis' POV**

I softly place my love onto the bedspread and try to even out my breathing. I sit on the chair next to the bed and grasp Harry's now cold hand. I bring the frozen fingertips to my lips and kiss every one of his knuckles as fat tears roll down my face and land on Harry's lifeless body.

With my free hand, I run my hand through Harry's messy hair, I've always loved playing with his soft curls; so did he. More tears land on Harry's body as I start to talk, "I already miss your laugh, baby cakes" I try not to let out a loud sob as I use the old nickname.

I rest my head on Harry's chest and let out a shaky sigh. I kiss his chest and start to talk again.

"Please, please don't be dead. You know I can't live without you Harry. You are my sunshine, and without you" I choke out, "My world will end."

I sit up and lean over his face to kiss his blue lips, then his forehead. I let my lips linger there for a moment and squeeze his hand. "Just please... Don't be gone." I kiss his hand one more time before letting go and standing up from the chair. "I'll see you soon baby"

Harry was my life and now he's dead. If Harry is in Purgatory then I'll meet him there.

I wipe my eyes and glance back at Harry one more time before, leaving the room. Fresh tears are streaming from my eyes and I desperately try not to shake in front of all the people in the parking lot. Sam sees me and sighs before bringing me into a hug. I let it all go and hug him back tightly, needing to be comforted.

 **Niall's POV**

I enter Sam's room, wringing my hands nervously. The sight of Harry lying there all dead and stuff makes me guilty and I wonder if he's going to haunt me because of what I did. I sit down in the chair next to the bed, take a deep breath, and start talking.

"Hey Harry." I start, waving my hand a little as if we were having a normal conversation. "So, I don't know if you can hear me or anything but I'm just going to talk and maybe you'll be able to hear me wherever you are." I wait for a response but he doesn't move.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about getting you killed and everything. I know it's my fault and I realize now I probably shouldn't have blown our cover so soon. I was just so excited and you know how I get." I explain quickly, averting my eyes. I don't like looking at dead Harry.

"I'm really sorry, Harry." I say softly, poking his dead hand. "Just, please don't be dead. I don't think Louis can do this without you."

I gaze at Harry, my eyes stinging a bit. "Don't be dead." I chant to myself, squeezing my eyes shut and grabbing Harry's hand. I feel like I've been chanting for hours before something miraculous happens.

Harry's fingers twitch. I open my eyes, wondering if I just imagined it, but there it is again. Then all at once, Harry's chest rises and he lets out a huge gasp, his green orbs bulging out of his face.

"Holy fuck." I whisper, standing quickly and backing away from the bed. I knew he was going to haunt me!

Harry's eyes flick to me and his chest falls again. "Niall." He mumbles, his eyelids drooping a bit. "I'm alive."

I hold in a huge shriek, covering my mouth with my hands. If Harry is actually alive then this could mean only one thing. I'm God. I mean, only He can bring people back to life, right?

I turn away from Harry and leave the room, returning to my friends in the parking lot who are having some kind of hug fest. They all turn when they notice me. I immediately put up my hands in surrender.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm pretty sure I'm God." I say, my eyes wide and staring.

"What do you mean?" Louis sniffs, his voice hoarse. I'm surprised he's not mad at me, like he usually is these days. I'm about to answer his question when the motel room door opens from behind me and Harry joins the party.

"What. The. Fuck." Cas says. Dean turns to his boyfriend looking horrified. Everyone is silent for a full minute, staring at what was once a corpse.

 **Harry's POV**

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I say, a grin spreading across my face. Louis' stunned expression suddenly becomes the waterworks show.

"Harry!" He shouts, running into my arms. I easily pick Louis up, spinning him around while Louis is quietly sobbing into my shoulder saying, "I thought you were dead."

"I will never leave you" I whisper and finally kiss Louis on the lips. Louis grabs on to my neck and locks his ankles around my torso, trying to eliminate distance.

I keep one hand under his thigh to make sure he doesn't fall and carefully hold his chin to deepen the kiss. Even five minutes of floating through nothing is too long unless Louis is there with me.

Louis is the first to breakaway. "But- but you were dead! You died! Your damn lips were blue and your body was ice cold like mine!" Louis hysterically cries and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around him and he places his forehead on my shoulder, crying harder than I've ever seen him do. I rub one of my hands up and down his back and soothe him.

"Shh… Baby I never really died" I kiss his neck and continue to try and calm him down. "The bullet wasn't made from silver so it barely hurt, it just knocked me out because it hit my heart."

This seems to calm him down a bit and he loosens his grip on my neck and looks me in the eye. His blue eyes are now bloodshot red and puffy but he's still beautiful.

"So… it didn't hurt?" Louis clears up.

"Hardly a pinch," I bring one hand from his back to his cheek and softly rub my thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you." I whisper to him like it's a secret.

"I love you so fucking much" Louis grins and kisses me again.

"Well if you two are done" Niall groans.

I break the kiss and look at Niall. "You better watch your tone man, you almost had me killed"

Niall's eyes widen with fear and regret, making me laugh."I'm only kidding, c'mere" I let Louis go but still keep an arm around his waist to keep him close and give Niall a one armed hug.

I let go of Niall and Louis automatically wraps his arms around my waist and put his head on my chest.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I think we should talk about the werewolves." Castiel says suddenly, looking solemn. "There's a good chance that they're going to want revenge for us getting away so we should be prepared."

"Why should we wait for them to attack when we can bring the fight back to them?" I say fiercely, memories of my brainwashing clouding my head. "I want them dead. All of them."


	20. There's Something Happening Here

**20\. There's Something Happening Here**

 **Dean's POV**

"There's a few things you should know before we go charging into the headquarters." Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around at us all. Our team has gotten pretty large with two hunters, one werewolf, one vampire, one leprechaun, and one angel. To me, we seem pretty unbeatable.

"The werewolves have Liam." Harry continues. Louis gasps while Cas gives me a look that means "Who's Liam?" "They created a plan that guarantees them a new alpha. If I got away they would use Liam as a replacement."

"But Liam isn't a werewolf. Much less an alpha." Louis says, furrowing his eyebrows. Harry looks pained as he says, "He wasn't until they made me bite him." The silence that follows is deafening.

"I saw Liam at the compound." Niall pipes up after a moment, finally speaking after not having said a word in nearly an hour. "I thought it was Harry's room but it turned out to be Liam tied up in there."

"And you just left him there?" I ask, wondering if Niall even has a brain in his blonde head.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Niall exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No Niall, it's good that you didn't get Liam." Harry says. "Because unlike me, they didn't brainwash him. He convinced the wolves that he would willingly lead them with no mercy, so he has them right in the palm of his hand."

"How do we know that this Liam boy can be trusted? What if he really does want to lead the werewolves?" Cas interjects, looking confused.

Nearly everyone in the room stares at Cas as if he's crazy. Cas doesn't say anything but I think he gets what they mean. I really need to lend him my fan books.

"So the situation is simple." Harry states, leaning over the table we're all surrounding. A newly drawn map of the headquarters is covering it. "The werewolves think I'm dead so they'll bring in Liam. This gives us just enough time to form our plan and get into the compound before the wolves make Liam do anything drastic."

Everyone seems to accept this, except for Sam who looks concerned. "Wouldn't the wolf who shot you know that his bullets weren't silver?" He asks. "I mean, what would a werewolf be doing with regular bullets?"

Harry studies Sam for a moment, his face screwed up in thought. Finally after a minute, he responds with, "That, I don't know."

After another silence, which we seem to be having a lot of lately, Louis speaks up. "So, what's our plan? There's no way we're going to be able to get in like we did the first time. Their security will be heightened."

"I've already thought of that." Harry nods, tracing the map of the headquarters. "You'll use me as bait. I'll tell them that I've thought about it and I want to be the alpha now. Knowing the wolves, they'll let me right in."

"No." Louis says before Harry even stops speaking. "I've already lost you once I'm losing you again."

"Louis," Harry says softly, putting his hand on top of Louis'. "I can handle it. There's no way I'll let them get anywhere close to killing me."

"I agree." Cas nods. "If they thought Harry was returning to be their alpha then they wouldn't want to hurt him. Werewolves tend to fear their alphas." Louis shoots Cas a withering look but doesn't say anything.

"That's all great and dandy but how are _we_ going to get in." I say, gesturing to the rest of the room. "There's no way you can handle killing all of those wolves."

Harry for once looks at a loss for words. He purses his lips and looks down at the map, but it's obvious nothing is coming to him.

"You could use me." Niall volunteers, raising his hand hesitantly. Harry raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Shit." Louis mutters, looking from Niall to Harry. "He doesn't know about Niall!" Harry looks extremely confused now, studying Niall with a bit of fear.

"What's wrong with Niall?" He asks, skeptically.

"He's a leprechaun." Cas states, "He can shrink and tends to throw money around. He also sings."

"I was just thinking I could shrink down and hide in your pocket. Once you take me inside the entrance I can distract the guards like last time and the rest of you can get in." Niall explains shyly, looking down at his hands.

"Niall that's brilliant!" Louis exclaims, getting up and giving Niall a high five. "It's perfect!"

From there the plan starts to snowball. Unlike the first plan we won't be hiding in plain sight. Instead, we'll be charging the werewolf headquarters and killing as many of them as we can. "Except for the good ones", interjects Niall and Harry agrees.

Last time we weren't as prepared as we thought we were. But this time there will be no mistakes. We will get our revenge.


	21. Let Me Be The One To Lift Your Heart Up

**21\. Let Me Be The One To Lift Your Heart Up And Save Your Life**

 **Louis' POV**

I'm getting deja vu as I sit in a tree outside of the entrance to the werewolf headquarters. This is the third time I've attempted to break in and this time feels like all the others. A mix of fear and hate. I just hope this time we come out with no casualties.

I see Harry walking leisurely below me, his head fixed straight ahead at the thick lines of guards. They've formed a sort of barricade and all we can hope is that Niall does his job right for once.

"Who's there?" One of the guards in the front shouts as Harry comes to a stop only a few feet away from them.

"I'm Harry Styles." Harry says calmly. "Your alpha." It seems that all the breath is taken from the guards lungs as they realize who they're in the presence of. I almost smile, thinking of Harry being the leader of an entire army of werewolves. But I quickly push the thought from my mind, remembering Harry strangling me only a few hours before.

The guards move away, forming an aisle for Harry to walk through. I look hard and manage to see a tiny figure jump from Harry's pocket and onto the ground. As Harry enters the cave, phase two of our plan begins.

The guards move back into their barricade but as they do a shower of gold flies into the air and onto their heads. Sparkling coins plop onto the werewolves heads, and I think I hear Niall laugh as the guards begin to pick them up curiously.

One by one, each guard falls to the ground, fast asleep. The gold is still clenched in their hands as they snore and Niall calls for the rest of us. Sam, Dean, Cas, and I come out from our hiding places and pick our way through the sleeping wolves.

"They won't be out for long." Niall warns, growing to his full size. "We better hurry." I fall to the back of the line, searching for a horribly familiar face. It doesn't take long for me to find him.

I recognize the beefy guard that nearly killed me the first time I entered the cave. He's out cold now, drool falling from his open mouth. I don't even have to think before sticking a silver dagger into his heart.

I follow the rest of the team into the dark cave, moving quickly towards the sound of voices. The journey doesn't take as long as it did the first time, the twists and turns almost familiar to me now. In about five minutes we've reached the lobby and are getting ready to charge in.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Sam whispers, keeping his eyes on the looming crowd of wolves. We all nod and wait for only a second before storming into the lobby with guns and daggers out and ready to kill.

 **Harry's POV**

Everything looks different yet all too familiar. I don't remember anything after the kidnapping but the rock walls and loud buzz feels all too real.

I'm following the pathways that are jutting out of the walls, waiting to be noticed. I didn't bother lurking in the crowd below, knowing Louis and the others would be there soon enough, so I stuck to the less crowded paths. Yet, no one had even spared me a second glance.

I'm starting to get frustrated as I move higher and higher up the walls and am about to give up and move down below when a snake like voice calls out to me.

"Harry?" It says, sounding concerned. But I can see right through that. I force myself to turn around and face the man who tried to kill me. The man who talked to me after Louis tried to save me the first time. Naughty Boy's second in command, Richard.

"I thought you were-" Richard starts nervously, looking me up and down.

"Dead. I know." I say calmly, ignoring the urge to rip out his vocal chords. "But I'm not. I've come back because I changed my mind. I want to be the alpha." Richard looks confused for a second before giving me a cold grin. Somehow I don't think he believes me, yet he shakes my hand as if I'm his honorable son.

"Wonderful." Richard smiles, walking past me and towards a door on the right. He pulls a key out of his pocket, unlocks the door, and gestures for me to follow him. I'm almost afraid of what I'm going to see when I enter.

"I suppose we aren't going to need you anymore." Richard says from inside the room and when I catch up to him I see Liam, not tied to a chair but standing and looking worried. When he sees me he doesn't react, but I can see the relief in his eyes. He really thought I was dead.

"Now that you've resumed your position, you're first order of business is deciding what you want to do with him." Richard continues, cocking his head at Liam with disgust. I look at Liam, a blurry memory of biting him floating in my mind. I feel bad for saying what I'm about to say next, but it's the only way our plan will work.

"I want him dead." I sneer, not taking my eyes off of Liam. I see Richard make a move for his gun but I put out my hand to stop him. "I'll do it myself. Alone."

"Sir, I really don't think-" Richard starts, but gives up when he sees my face. He loiters anxiously for a moment before leaving the room. As soon as the door closes, I let out a huge breath.

"I knew you'd come back." Liam says suddenly, smiling at me. All the worry in his eyes has vanished. "When I was put those normal bullets in Richard's gun I knew you would be fine although I was still a bit worried. But you seem to be fine!"

"What?" I ask, gaping at him. " _You_ switched the bullets?" Liam's grin widens and I can't help smile too. I should've known it was him.

"Well, I figured just in case you broke out of the mind control and Richard tried to kill you off. I couldn't let you die." Liam shrugs casually. "But that's not important now. I'm guessing you have a plan to get us out of here."

I smile even more and nod. "Better than just getting us out. I'm getting revenge." I then explain what we planned out the night before and fill him in on who we're working with. Somehow, Liam doesn't even look surprised.

"That's great. We need all the help we can get at this point." Liam agrees. "Now let's get out of here before the real chaos starts."

Together Liam and I creep silently toward the closed door and slip out, making sure the hallway is empty. We walk quickly to the right in the direction of the staircase leading to the bottom floor. I can hear the normal chatter of the wolves but I know soon it'll be an all out war.

We take another right but walk straight into Richard. But he's not nervous anymore, with two buff guards behind him. And they look pissed.

"You didn't actually think I believed you would change you're mind?" Richard snarls, walking so close to me that I have to back up. "Harry Styles is too pure to be the alpha. That's why you needed brainwashing, but apparently even that won't work. I suppose we'll have to dispose of you in another way."

The guards growl and they begin to transform into their half wolf forms. Richard gives me a dark smile and starts to transform too. I glance at Liam who doesn't look the slightest bit worried. I didn't think I'd have to fight so early in the plan, but whatever. I'm always ready to fight these days.

"You know Richard, you really are a dick." I say, slowly turning into my wolf form. Richard shows the slightest bit of fear in his eyes, but doesn't say anything, bending his knees and preparing for attack. Then, we fight.

 **Sam's POV**

I know something's wrong as soon as I enter the lobby. The werewolves are still crowding the room in their everlasting party but instead of innocent bystanders, the crowd is full of guards. And as soon as we enter, they know.

I try to warn Dean, Cas, and Louis but by then the wolves are already on us. I pull out a silver dagger and start fighting with the guard closest to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the rest of the team do the same. And suddenly it's like nothing else matters.

Wolves pop up one after the other and I have no choice but to fight my way through. It's like there's a never ending stream and I already know that we won't be able to hold out for long. Killing werewolves gets tiring after a while. I just hope that when Harry shows up with Liam he has some sort of plan because I'm afraid we might not be able to get out.

 **Harry's POV**

It turns out Richard is a pretty good opponent. Really good. I get now why he was Naughty Boy's second in command. Despite being in wolf form, he still manages to block most of my bites and scratches.

But I'm not really worried. What I'm more concerned about is how easily Liam is fighting the remaining two guards. He doesn't even break a sweat as he throws roundhouse kicks and jabs. I wonder why he isn't using his new alpha powers, but there's no time to ask because I still have Dick here.

"You should just give up." Richard pants, blocking a swipe of my paw. "You'll never win." But at that moment I have an idea. I fake to the left and suddenly grow into my human form. In only a second, I pull out a silver dagger I had hidden in my belt and throw straight into Richard's chest. Somehow, it hits right where I want it to.

"You asshole." Richard whines, before collapsing. Breathing heavily and holding my stomach, I look up at Liam. He's looking back at me expectantly, his foot on top of the chest of one of the fallen guards. The other one is out cold.

"How the hell did you do that?" I ask breathlessly. "Why didn't transform or something?"

"Oh I forgot to mention, I didn't actually turn into werewolf. I'm Batman." Liam says as if this wasn't the weirdest thing I had heard all week. Even weirder than Niall being a leprechaun.

"Batman? Like Bruce Wayne? You've got to be kidding me." I sigh, putting my head in my hands. This is literally impossible.

"It's a long story but basically-" Liam starts.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." I shake head. "Liam is Batman. Cool."

 **Louis' POV**

I see Harry and Liam run down the stairs about five minutes after we started fighting and I nearly cry with relief. I thought attacking the werewolves would be easy, but I didn't even realize how many of them there really were. It's like every time I kill one another appears in it's place. And the bystander werewolves don't do anything about it. They just stare as if this happens before. To be honest, it probably does.

"Harry!" I shout from across the room, waving my hand above the crowd. He immediately spots me and starts pushing through towards me, occasionally stabbing and slicing people. When he finally makes it to me, I can't help but grin.

"Hey Louis." Liam waves pleasantly, kicking a nearby wolf in the stomach.

"I don't know if you're aware, but Liam is Batman and not actually a werewolf." Harry says matter-of-factly, elbowing another wolf in the face.

"Awesome." I shrug, not even taking in the sentence. I've heard enough weird shit this week. I dodge a hit from the wolf in front of me and attempt to slit his throat.

"Batman? Really?" The wolf pipes up, glancing at Liam who nods smugly. I don't hesitate in stabbing my knife into his gut. I wipe the blood from my blade before kissing Harry quickly and turning to another werewolf.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Harry notes, turning to his own wolf and starting to fight her. It's almost as if we're hanging out in our flat and not murdering a bunch of supernatural creatures.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure where all these guys are coming from but here they are." I answer. I glance at Sam and Dean who are having an in depth discussion while brawling their own opponents. This battle almost seems like a joke.

"Me either." The man I'm fighting comments, shrugging as my knife goes into his neck. Suddenly, Cas appears out of no where looking slightly concerned.

"I don't think we're going to be able to do this for much longer." Cas says, casually pulling out what I believe is an angel blade and stabbing everything in sight. I didn't expect an angel of the Lord to be a good fighter but he seemed to be even better than I was.

"Why not?" Liam says enthusiastically, punching a bystander in the face and quickly apologizing before punching an actual bad wolf.

Cas gives Liam an inquiring look before turning back to Harry and I. "There's just too many of them and we won't be able to fight forever."

"He's right." I agree, looking at Harry who has somehow become the leader of this whole operation. He bites his lip and scans the room. It's somehow become even more packed with people and I wonder what he's going to say next.

But there's no time to hear it because suddenly, out of absolutely no where, six people come rushing through the narrow entrance of the lobby. Not just six regular people. The motherfucking Avengers.

We're all quiet for a second taking in the colorful group of confused looking superheroes. Their eyes scan the room, taking in the chaos then suddenly falling on us.

"One Direction?" Tony Stark asks, his Iron Man suit levitating off the ground slightly.

"The Avengers?" Harry asks, absently cutting off a werewolf's head.

"Louis?" Steve Rogers asks curiously, squinting his eyes.

"Steve." I smirk, dodging Harry's hand that's about to slap me upside the head.

"Well, this is a nice little get together" Natasha Romanoff aka the literal Black Widow says casually, putting her hands on her hips. "We didn't expect an internationally famous band but I guess we can work with it."

"The Winchesters are here also." Liam speaks up, pointing at the brothers. "An angel of the Lord as well." Cas waves sullenly.

Out of no where a seventh person joins the group, with a slightly angry look on his face. It's Bucky Barnes. "Who the hell is Louis?" He demands, glaring at Steve who blushes slightly.

"Hey is that the Avengers!?" Dean screams from a bit farther away, pointing at the odd group.

"Hello!" Thor yells happily, waving his hammer in the air.

"So I guess we have the help that we need." Harry shrugs. "You wanna kick a little werewolf ass?"

"Don't kill the nice ones!" Niall shouts from somewhere I can't see.

The Avengers all glance at each other then shrug, muttering "why not" and "sure". They spread out and begin attacking the werewolves. Everything suddenly becomes a lot more interesting.

 **Dean's POV**

Shit really started to go down when the Avengers came. No one really knew why they were there but we didn't question it, glad for the help. It might've been my imagination but I thought the number of bad werewolves was diminishing.

"So, you're Dean Winchester?" Tony asks, coming up beside me. I nearly faint, realizing that an actual Avenger knows my name, but I attempt to keep my cool.

"Oh my fucking god, you're Iron Man." I say, staring at him in awe. Tony smirks and continues shooting lasers at the oncoming werewolves.

"Nerd." Cas says as he walks by me, slashing through wolves left and right. I elbow him before carrying on gawking at Tony.

"I heard you saved the world once or twice." Tony continues.

"Yeah, nothing big. Just a few demons here and there. Went to hell once." I mutter quietly, feeling like what I did was nothing compared to Iron Man. I think I hear Sam laughing a few feet away and shoot him a glare.

"Pretty impressive." Tony nods, looking at me with approval. I try to contain my inner fangirl. Suddenly, Clint Barton/Hawkeye slowly walks over, a pout on his face.

"I feel really useless in this situation." He says sadly, holding up his bow and arrow.

"Don't feel bad." Tony smirks, shrugging. A second later, Captain America jogs up to us, karate chopping a couple werewolves.

"Damn these wolves are fast." He says brightly, hitting a whole row of them with his shield. "It's a shame Pietro isn't here. He could've gotten them in two seconds."

The Avengers are quiet for a second before continuing the fight. I don't really get what happened, but the fact that Captain Fucking America is in front of me is good enough.

Time keeps flying by, yet somehow the werewolves are still fighting back. Even with our new additions to the team, we're still fighting this seemingly impossible battle. I start to wonder if it will ever end.

I don't know when it started but at one point I notice a huge ball of light. I don't know where it came from since we're underground, but it lights the whole room like a fire and the fighting begins to cease as everyone looks toward it.

The ball moves slightly and I can see a figure inside of it. I can't make out who it is until suddenly the ball pops like a bubble and the familiar form of Zayn Malik is left floating in midair.

"Zayn?" I hear the One Direction boys say in unison, looking up at their bandmate. Zayn looks down on the crowd, his face solemn before putting out his hands. One second all of the bad werewolves are staring at him in confusion and the next they turn into dust. Zayn literally just smited half of the room.

I turn to Sam and see him grinning up at Zayn. Sam was always very into One Direction but I've never seen him look at anyone like this. He's practically glowing. It reminds me of how I look at Cas. Wait.

"Sam." Zayn says calmly, floating slowly down from the ceiling. He smiles sweetly and puts his arms out, pulling my brother into a hug. But not a "you're my friend" kind of hug. More of a "I really love you and miss you" hug. I nearly scream.

"Dean," Sam says pulling away from Zayn almost reluctantly. "This is the last secret. The complicated one. I'm dating Zayn."

The whole room gasps and I suddenly feel the urge to throw up. Sam and Zayn. Dating. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Holy shit Zayn! You left the band to be with a Winchester! Everyone knows that whoever sleeps with Sam dies, it's inevitable!" Liam shouts from across the room looking deeply offended. The other boys look confused too.

"Let me explain." Zayn says with his soothing voice. "I didn't want to leave the band. I thought my obligations would be able to wait but as you now know they couldn't. Those obligations of course are that I am literally God."

The entire room gasps again and I feel another wave of nausea. My brother is dating God. Now I can't hang it over his head that I'm dating an angel. He totally one ups me!

"But I thought I was God." Niall complains loudly, crossing his arms. "I brought Harry back to life."

"Niall, we've been over this." Harry sighs exasperatedly.

"Sorry Niall, you aren't God. I am. And that's why I had to leave. Heaven was counting on me. That fact that I'm dating Sam has nothing to do with it." Zayn continues, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiling.

"But if you have obligations why are you here?" Steve asks.

"Because my friends were in trouble. And I could never leave them behind." Zayn says looking at the boys. They all beam at each other and I start to lose my anger about Sam's big secret.

Everything is quiet for a while as we take in everything that we just heard. It feels impossible that so much could happen in such little time but here we are in a cave full of smited werewolves and superheroes. Somehow it feels worth it.

"Well now that that's cleared up…" Natasha says slowly. "How about we go out for some food, I'm starving."

The whole team nods and we start clearing out leaving the horribly shocked and confused werewolves behind. We silently walk through the dark cave hallway and I don't really mind when I see Zayn and Sam holding hands. For the first time this week, I feel content.

 **If you've made it this far then thank you and bless you because this fanfiction is a disaster. I would really appreciate any feedback (reviews) because then I could feel good about myself and know that people are reading this. I also wanted to point out that myself and my friend who helped write this don't take anything in this fic seriously. Like don't think we thought this was quality writing with quality plot and dialogue because it definitely isn't. It's just for our enjoyment and hopefully yours. So...yeah. Please review this or at least favorite it (whatever you do on this website) Thanks.**


	22. Let's Make A Joke Of It All

**22\. Let's Make A Joke Of It All**

The workers at Chipotle weren't expecting today to be much different from any other day. That was until a odd group of people showed up. It went like this.

Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles walked in holding hands and smiling at each other. Then came Niall Horan and Liam Payne who were having a deep discussion about the structure of the Batmobile and how Liam doesn't have a sidekick.

Then came Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes who were quietly arguing about how Steve had a thing with Louis. After them was Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner who was still slightly green. Next, Tony Stark and Dean Winchester who were talking about cars. And lastly, was Sam Winchester and Zayn Malik who were looking at each other so lovingly, the Chipotle workers decided the had never seen anything more beautiful. They would have some gorgeous kids.

Oh and also, the entire group was covered in blood, but at Chipotle, we don't judge so everyone was served as if they looked completely normal. Even when Castiel popped up and started asking for odd foods that the workers had never heard of, no questions were asked.

The most confusing part of the day, in the Chipotle workers opinions, was when Beyonce walked in. The whole restaurant stopped talking and stared at the goddess like woman. She didn't even seem to notice the huge squad in the corner of the restaurant and simply asked for her food and sat alone.

"I heard she's a siren." Niall whispered to the others, his mouth gaping open.

"It makes sense." shrugged Bruce. "Nobody can deny Beyonce. She's more godlike than Zayn." Everyone laughed at that.

"We should go talk to her." Dean said, zooming in on her with his phone. He was taking a snapchat because he needed evidence that he had been in the presence the of the queen herself. He also liked to keep his contacts updated on his daily life.

"We can't just go and talk to her." Clint argued quietly. "We aren't worthy enough."

"Come on, I'm Batman for Zayn's sake!" Liam said, throwing up his hands. "I say we all go up and ask for autographs. The worst thing she could do is say no."

So the Chipotle workers watched as the superheroes, the boy band, and the hunters all walked in squad formation to Beyonce's empty table, where they each asked for an autograph. Beyonce said she would be glad to. The Chipotle workers swore that they would remember this day for the rest of their lives. This would be something to tell their grandchildren about.

The Chipotle workers liked to think of it as the Night That Everything Changed. Night Changes for short.

 **I am so sorry... Please tell me what you thought I would really appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
